The Tythos, Reposted
by UCCMaster
Summary: After the Shadow of Revan, everyone thought the Revanites were gone for good. But now, over three thousand years later, they have returned. But protecting the Republic is the secret Tythos Order, fighting the Revanites in this secret war. Begun the secret wars have! Reposted from crossover section.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! UCCMaster here!

This is a repost of a fic I posted in a crossover between SWTOR Star Wars Rebels, however, someone pointed out that since so few people actually read crossovers, that I should post it here as well. So I hope you enjoy the first chapter of The Tythos. I do not own Bioware and Disney.

* * *

 **Jedi Temple, Tython  
3683 BBY**

 _The Jedi Temple was different. It looked statelier, yet an air of gloom hung over it. It was easy to tell, with the dark skies loomed ahead; a sense of fear and hatred grew around the temple, quickly enveloping it in darkness. There was action happening on the main entrance. A black robed figure wearing the black robes marched up the grand steps. He had hatred exhuming from him and deep yellow eyes. Following him were white clad soldiers, pitch black T-slit visors hiding their faces._

 _Soon after flames began to envelope the temple and screams of agony quickly began to ring from the once peaceful building. Inside bodies of Jedi young and old littered the ground. There was no mercy as the black robed man cut down everyone in sight with a blue lightsaber. But watching from the shadows, a man watched and smiled. This man wore a black armored tank with matching black pants. But most interestingly, he had tattooed on his shoulder a Mandalorian mask. Surrounding him, several other figures from all races of life, both young and old, watched on. They wore different clothing, marking them as people who you would never imagine being associated to each other. Some wore the stately gowns of Senators and galactic leaders. Others wore crisp grew military uniforms. Several were bounty hunters and smugglers. A few were mere schoolchildren. There was a grocer, several business men, and even a few Jedi. But one thing mark them all, they all had the same tattoo on their bodies. The Mandalorian mask_

 _He grinned and chuckled lightly. "At last, after three thousand years, the Jedi have fallen to their knees. Soon, the time will come for our great master to return to the galaxy; Lord Revan."_

Satele Shan jerked out of her bed. It had only been a dream, yet it had seemed so real. She pulled on her robes and entered the meditation room, crossed her legs, and let her mind drift off.

She recalled that the Force often spoke through such visions. Was this horror to become a reality? It couldn't be. After all, it had only been two months ago when she had returned from a startling trip to Yavin IV, where she and Darth Marr had put aside their differences to end the Revanite revolt. Teamed up with her son Theron, Lord Lana, and finally, a team of the greatest heroes of the Republic and Sith, the group led a coalition force against the Revanites and eventually defeated Revan himself. How would it be possible for the Revanites to still exist?

"Master Satele? What are you doing here?"

She jerked around suddenly to see Master Keith Grell, the Bar'sen'thor. He had participated in battle first on Rishi then Yavin. The young man strolled over to her and took up a similar position. "You had the vision as well?" He queried.

Satele nodded. "It doesn't make sense. Revan's gone. The Revanites have been disbanded. Why would they return?"

"Perhaps you failed to notice the first clue. The man mentioned a return after three thousand years. This would mean that the Revanites will need three millennia to rebuild. The Force has given us a huge forewarning in advance. This will not happen in our generation, but rather in the lives of others. Did you notice the Jedi Temple on Coruscant rebuilt. Currently, we have just begun rebuilding the temple. It will take over ten years for us to fully restore it to its ancient beauty."

"But one thing is clear. Don't trust the Republic." A new voice interjected.

Satele fought the urge to jerk her head to the newcomer, but remained calm. "Ah, Master Carsen, it is a pleasure for you to join us." Grell smiled. "Please take a seat with us."

Maxwell Carsen, the Hero of Tython, shook his head. "No thanks. I've never been good at keeping still. I'll just hang around here."

Satele cracked a smile. Somehow the heroic Master Carsen had a reputation of falling asleep during council meetings, pulling off crazy stunts, and encouraging Padawans to "ditch the slowpokes and enjoy life". Thus he couldn't sit still during meditation and had she not seen his other side, she would never have guessed that he was the one who took down the Emperor. But once the fighting got started, he would suddenly switch from the fun, easy going, young man to the serious, battle hardened, awe inspiring Jedi Battlemaster.

"You saw those soldiers with the Sith; they were Republic troopers, probably different in the future, but nonetheless, the Republic had betrayed the Jedi Order." He blatantly put.

"Then what do you suggest we do, Master Carsen." Keith inquired, his voice not changing at all.

"Simple, we break away. There has always been debate on whether or not the Jedi Order really serves the Republic. So we make it official. The Jedi Order is allied with the Republic, but doesn't take orders from them. It gives us the ability to act on our own discretion."

Satele toppled over in shock. "You don't mean that the Jedi Order, dedicated to protecting the Republic and its people, should defect?"

"Rather Master, Carsen has a point." Keith pointed out. "Being independent gives us a certain amount of freedom. We police ourselves. The Republic can ask for our assistance, but if we feel that the mission goes against what we stand for, we can simply refuse until we reach more favorable terms."

"But what of our relations with the Republic? What will that do?" Satele protested.

There was a silence that loomed over the room. "Perhaps," Maxwell suggested. "We could start up a secret Jedi army. We're leaving Tython soon to return to the Coruscant, but what if not all of us left. The Republic is under impression that we're just abandoning Tython; however, we instead would leave a self-sufficient Jedi army here. They build up forces for the next three thousand years, and by then we would have quite a large number of Jedi by then. This secret 'order' would be dedicated to fighting off the Revanites whenever they appear. And the Republic wouldn't be aware of this Jedi army until we've finished off the Revanites for good. That way they couldn't be betrayed because they don't exist."

Keith scratched his goatee thoughtfully. "I like the idea of a secret Jedi army. We could call it the Tythos Order."

"But who would we choose?"

"Simple, I would." Carsen volunteered. "Kira and I did want to raise our child ourselves, outside the influence of others."

"Hold on! You have a child?" Satele interjected. "When did this happen?"

"Well we started trying for one after we first met Theron. Kira took his existence as a green light for kids. She's now three months pregnant!" He smiled.

Satele groaned in dismay. "Oh by the Force! Everything bad happens because of me. What's next? Grell's got a kid too?"

Grell let out a slowly _guilty_ chuckle. Satele gasped at him, horrified. "You too?"

He nodded and pulled out a small holo projector. It revealed an image of Nadia, him, and a small infant in their arms. "Jannia is three years old. She loves having piggy back rides from Qyzen."

Carsen smiled. "It's decided then. All Jedi who publicly or secretly are having a relationship will stay here. We'll start a huge family that will sustain us into the future."

Three weeks later, after much debate, Satele found herself standing aboard the last shuttle leaving Tython. The Grandmaster watched the small number of Jedi and civilians who remained on the planet, dedicating themselves to colonizing it and initiating the Tythos Order. She silently prayed this plan would work out and when the Jedi Order needed them most, they would return to save the galaxy.

* * *

 **Imperial Academy, Anaxes  
13 BBY; 3700 years later**

Tejano's head slammed against the locker door, hard.

"Heh, the little grunt is useless, pointless." One bully laughed.

"Little Mr. Taranto, the class baby." The other one laughed. "You owe us something! Give it now and I might have mercy."

"You think you'll become a somebody? You're wrong. You're a nobody. So hand it over."

Trent groaned and slowly pulled out a small credit chip.

"Good boy Taranto. Now for your reward."

Ten minutes later, the locker door slid open, revealing the disappointed face of the janitor. "Taranto, I can't keep bailing you out here. Grow a limb! Stand up to these guys! Why back in my day, if you had a problem with someone, you fought it. You're not even trying to resist!"

"I know sir, thank you." Taranto pulled his bag out of the locker, slung it over his shoulder, and began heading over to his barrack.

Who cared? The janitor only cared about brutal fighting; he didn't understand that Taranto was scared. The teachers didn't care, his classmates just walked on, never giving him a second thought. He was nobody. There was nothing special about him. In fact, sometimes he wondered whether or not the galaxy really cared that he existed.

Who was he anyways? His parents just dumped him in this place, not caring a bit about whether or not he was okay with it. He was nobody, he was Taranto Shan.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this. Please **Rate** and **Review**!

May Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you!

UCCMaster


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, UCCMaster here!

I first want to apologize about all the delays. With school, my grandfather's sudden passing, and depression on my head, it's been hard to find time to write. Add on my writer's block as well. I want to thank all the people who's already favorited and follow the Tythos and I promise there are chapters to come. But for now, enjoy the next chapter of the Tythos!

I do not own Bioware or Disney

* * *

Chapter 2

" _Are you sure?"_

" _They're definitely making a move. We have good sources that verify this information."_

" _Why are we saving the Empire? Why don't we just let the two go at each other and make the job this much easier for us?"_

" _Think about it! Would you rather a blind, incompetent, wannabe Sith be on the throne? Or would you rather have a group of very powerful and evil tyrants and masterminds there?"_

"… _point taken."_

" _Then get going! We don't have much time to lose."_

* * *

 **Imperial Academy, Anaxes  
13BBY, 0815 Hours**

"Class, today we have a new student."

Taranto rubbed his eyes as he raised his head off his desk to observe the new student. She was a tanned girl a little taller than himself. Her braided brunette hair fell past her shoulders. When she noticed his stare, she turned and shot him a timid smile. Blushing slightly, Taranto fell out of his chair. His face turned red with embarrassment as the entire class giggled.

"This is Ra'chelle Shinto, she's from Ord Mantell. Please show her around and make her feel welcome here." The teacher turned to her. "Maybe you'd like to introduce yourself."

The girl sighed a little before continuing. "My name is Ra'chelle Shinto, I'm honored to meet you guys. I can't wait to get to know each of you guys personally."

"Miss Shinto, please take a seat next to Mr. Shan."

As she took her seat, she smiled at him again. "You're Mr. Shan right?"

"Taranto!" He quickly stuttered out, "My name is Taranto, but you can call me…uh…Taranto."

She giggled slightly. "Oh, you're funny."

The rest of the morning went along without any developments. Soon enough, the buzzer sounded, and Taranto soon found himself sitting alone in front of the cafeteria table. As always, he ate his ration cubes covered in "gravy" alone. He was always alone; nobody really cared or noticed him. He was quite the anti-social guy, a person who was so shy that he found it hard to hold a good conversation. The only reason he was at such a prestigious academy was because his parents were high up officers in the Imperial Navy and he was smart.

"Hi Taranto, mind if I sit here?"

Taranto jerked up in surprise to see Ra'chelle standing across from him. "Um…sure?" he muttered out.

"Thanks!" the brunette smiled as she took a seat. Taranto really didn't know how to respond. He had never sat with anyone since he had first arrived a year before. Anyone who knew anything about him knew that he never got along with anybody; anyone who tried faced the bully penalty. But here was someone his age, a girl none the less, sitting across from him, smiling.

After an awkward silence, Ra'chelle spoke first. "So, is this the special table for ghosts? Is that why you are sitting by yourself?"

Taranto stared at her. "Why are you sitting here? Nobody in the right mind wants to sit with me."

"I don't know!" She shrugged. "I guess I have a knack for noticing special people. You seemed lonely, and I'm new here, so I thought you could show me the ropes."

He glared at her. "Then I'd suggest you leave. Unless you want to end up dead in an alleyway, you'll want to forget you ever met me. The only talent I have is being targeted. Go ask someone else to be your friend."

She chuckled. "Come on Taranto, it can't be that bad. I mean, we're only thirteen. What's the worst that can happen here?"

"You don't want to know."

Suddenly, her kind, fun demeanor switched off for a moment as she stared into eyes. "Tell me: why is it so dangerous to be your friend?"

"I don't want to talk about it, ok? Just go away."

"What if I don't' want to? I need a guide. Why don't you show me around? I'm a big girl here. I can take care of myself." She glared at him.

Taranto felt a pinch of fear seize his heart as she smiled at him. "Ok I guess."

The two sat in silence, quietly eating the tasteless cubes on their trays. After a few minutes, the buzzer rang out and the two went their separate ways, Taranto heading to Galactic Geography and Ra'chelle to Basic. But almost as soon as Ra'chelle disappeared, he felt strong hands slam him into one of the lockers.

"So Baby Taranto got himself a girlfriend! Ooh! And she's hot!" One boy jeered.

"She doesn't deserve a pipsqueak like you." Another one taunted.

Taranto grunted, but didn't respond. "Go away," he muttered, "I need to get to class."

"Oh, but that's your problem, not ours." The first bully laughed, "Besides, we still need to teach you and your girlfriend a lesson."

Taranto's eyes widen in fear. "No, you can't do that. She's innocent."

"Does that mean anything to us? No! You should have warned her ahead of time. Now it's time to face the consequences."

A few minutes later, the janitor opened the locker door to reveal a battered and bruised Taranto. He raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? I thought I told you to stand up against those thugs."

"It's no use sir. You know how those thugs are." He countered as he gathered his holopads and began limping his way to class, already ten minutes late. Things were just _great_. The entire galaxy seemed to blame him for everything. He was just minding his own business and suddenly the galaxy decided to punish him. All because a girl decided to talk to him. Could his life get any worse?

* * *

" _Any contact?"_

"…"

" _What?"_

" _I can't seem to figure out what they want here. The Empire's definitely not doing anything special here."_

" _Now, listen here. We never said it was going to be easy. Keep looking; you've got to find the infiltrator. Remember he or she could be anyone."_

" _Alright, I'll keep my eyes open."_

" _Remember the Code but also keep an open heart as well. You never know what you might find there."_

" _Right, the last time a…" *distant knocking*_

" _I see your time is up. May the Force be with You."_

* * *

How was that? I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. For those of you who actually read the author's notes, I want to let you know, that as much as I love this setting, I'm at a story roadblock. I love the setting, but I can't figure out where to go with this story. Thus I am opening up the story to you. Any ideas, characters, and conflicts that you might have, I'll gladly look into. I might not use your character or idea in the end, but I'm open to ideas. Here's the OC form:

 **Character name:**

 **Loyalty/loyalties: (Revanite, Tythos, Imperial Security Bureau [works for the Inquisitor], Imperial Academy)**

 **Age: (Currently looking for some Tythos)  
**

 **Occupation: (If they're undercover)**

 **Appearance/race:**

 **Preferred weapon and style: (Tythos are Jedi only [feel free to vary the lightsaber and preferred forms], Revanites could have Sith among them, feel free to vary weapons and forms [lightsaber], Imperials have no Force adepts [Agent Kalus guys], students don't require weapons)**

 **Personality:**

 **Role/Inspiration: (What would you want to see from this character?)**

I hope to see some great ideas and will take anything I can get. Other chapters for other stories will be posted as soon as I can get something written down. Thanks for all your support for this story! I don't to ask you to **Rate** and **Review** , since I already asked it.

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with You Always!

UCCMaster


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, UCCMaster here!

I want to thank Lord Revan Flame for his OC form. I instantly found inspiration and have already begun drawing outlines for this new OC. Anyways, I still would love to see some more inspiration and ideas. My OC form is still below and don't be shy. Send any thoughts and ideas that you may have. It only takes a few minutes and I know those die hard swtor fans have ideas for my Revanites and Tythos Knights. I will say teenagers and middle schoolers are more welcome than adults as this story is about a group of middle schoolers. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter of the Tythos.

I do not own Bioware or Disney

Chapter 3

* * *

 **Imperial Academy, Anaxes  
13 BBY, 1200 Hours**

" _My lord, I have found him, but there's a complication."_

"… _go on."_

" _Well my lord, the candidate lacks…personality. He would never join us, much less succeed."_

" _I don't have time for excuses agent. You will bring me the boy or I will send someone who can."_

"Oh my word Taranto, what happened to you?"

Taranto had just sat down at his desk during his study period when Ra'chelle had appeared right beside him. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? Taranto, you have a black eye and bruises all over. You need to tell someone."

Taranto glared at her. "Go away."

It was all her fault anyways. She had started the entire torture session. Maybe if she left him alone he could have peace.

"What's wrong with you? You get beat up and you decided to cower and not do anything about it?"

Taranto felt his cheeks reddening in anger. He had just about enough of this girl. "Why do you care? I've only known you for a day and you act as if we're best friends. You've just been annoying and a pest. I just want to be left alone, and if you care: you'll let me be."

Her expression was horrified. After a minute, her expression darkened to a snarl. "Well, if you really feel that way, then fine. Be that way. I only befriended you because I thought you were different from everyone else, but you're just a coward who pushes everyone away for no reason, then fine. For some reason, I thought you were special, but all I see now is a wimp." With that, she twisted around and stomped off.

The rest of the day and well into the next week, Taranto avoided the fuming girl, however hard as it was. Since many instructors had originally seen the two get along pretty well, they decided to pair them up as study partners, much to their displeasure. Whenever they tried to work together, it merely ended up in an awkward silence and tension. Finally, Ra'chelle had enough.

It had been a week since their original argument and Taranto had settled himself down for lunch when he noticed the brunette waiting for him, a glare resonating than her red eyes. Taranto, uncomfortable with her presence, decided to wait for her. Unfortunately, it seemed she was waiting for him as well. After yet another awkward silence, the girl let out a sigh before beginning.

"Ok listen here Taranto; we can't keep acting like this."

Taranto cocked his head up at her. "Why not? Maybe I like ignoring you." He sarcastically retorted.

"No you don't," she replied flatly, "As much as you _hate_ to admit it, we need to get this awkwardness out of the way if either of us want to succeed here. So I need to know: what happened that caused you to be so hostile to me?"

"Why do you care?"

"It's because I don't care that I need to know. I'm worried about my own grades and I can't do my job if you keep playing tough to get. So suck it up and tell me what's on your mind."

Taranto really wanted to ignore her, but she wasn't going to let up. She grabbed his head until their faces were inches apart. He could unconsciously smell the shampoo she used, it was a sweet smelling Nabudian dew. Wait? Why did he care?

"Get this in your head kid, I'm not going to leave you alone until you man up here and tell me what's wrong. We need to work together rather than against each other, so start talking."

Taranto froze in terror. With that glare, you could forget that she was a happy, friendly girl, and was instead a professional interrogator from the Imperial Security Bureau. Suddenly, being quiet and compliant seemed like a better idea than playing tough.

"Fine, I'll tell you, okay?"

She didn't let go. "Keep talking"

He quickly collected his thoughts before stammering. "Some bullies noticed you being friendly to me and warned me to stay away from you unless I wanted you to get hurt."

He let out a breath. "That better?"

The girl's face changed drastically. The intimidating hardness gave way to shock and surprise which led to a faint…smile? "Aww Taranto, you would do that for me? I'm touched."

"Hey! You guys should kiss!"

The two teens turned to see the entire cafeteria staring at them and grinning. Ra'chelle blushed really hard and before facing Taranto to realize that the entire time she had been holding him, their faces had only been inches from each other. She quickly released him and pushed him away from her, causing him to lose his balance and fall off the bench.

"Ouch" he moaned.

The girl placed her hands over her mouth in shock. "By the Force Taranto, I'm so sorry." She quickly stood up and rushed over to his side. The two gazed at each other for an awkward moment before the girl held out her hand to the boy, smiling.

"I think we got off to a bad start. Can we start over again?"

Taranto, normally shy, felt a smile coming on. "Sure, why not?"

The girl's eyes beamed at him. "Great! I'm Ra'chelle Shinto."

"Taranto Shan" he said, taking the brunette's hand.

"Great to meet you. I foresee that we'll be great friends." The two sat back at the table, and resumed eating, the beginning of a blooming friendship.

* * *

" _Any contact?"_

" _Not much, but I'm still digging. I have a few leads I'm following."_

" _You'd best hurry. We've intercepted transmissions between the Revanites and an unknown individual inside the school."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I'm saying that they're getting impatient and are sending reinforcements."_

"… _what sort of reinforcements?"_

" _Your guess is as good as mine. But that's not the only bad news."_

" _What else?"_

"… _the ISB is getting suspicious. We're getting confirmed reports of an inquisitor heading your way for an investigation. So hurry up and find the target. You need to get to it first and retrieve or eliminate him."_

" _Eliminate?"_

" _There is no contemplation, only duty."_

"… _right"_

* * *

How was that? I know it's a little short, but I'm trying to get to the Tython as soon as possible. I'm still taking OCs. I've only received one from Lord Revan Flame and he was accepted immediately. So any OCs you have on your mind or want to see in the story I'd love to read your ideas. I have examined the site, this is the first ever story like this. The other one similar didn't even get past SWTOR period.

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you, Always!

UCCMaster

Here's the OC form:

 **Character name:**

 **Loyalty/loyalties: (Revanite, Tythos, Imperial Security Bureau [works for the Inquisitor], Imperial Academy)**

 **Age: (I'm focusing on Imperial Academy is middle school)**

 **Occupation: (If they're undercover)**

 **Appearance/race:**

 **Preferred weapon and style: (Tythos are Jedi only [feel free to vary the lightsaber and preferred forms], Revanites could have Sith among them, feel free to vary weapons and forms [lightsaber], Imperials have no Force adepts [Agent Kalus guys], students don't require weapons)**

 **Personality:**

 **Role/Inspiration: (What would you want to see from this character?)**

Example one is

 **Character name:** Taranto Shan

 **Loyalty/loyalties:** Academy-Tythos

 **Age:** 13

 **Occupation:** Middle School student

 **Appearance/race:** Human male, fair skin, short brown black hair, a little shorter than average, scrawny, blue grey eyes

 **Preferred weapon and style:** green lightsaber, practitioner of Shii Cho form

 **Personality:** shy, timid, prefers to avoid a fight if possible, but doesn't want others to get hurt

 **Role/Inspiration:** Taranto is the main protagonist of the story and will reluctantly take arms against the Revanites

I hope to see some great ideas and will take anything I can get. Other chapters for other stories will be posted as soon as I can get something written down. Thanks for all your support for this story! I don't to ask you to **Rate** and **Review** , since I already asked it.

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with You Always!

UCCMaster


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, UCCMaster here!

Sorry it's been such a long time. I've been stuck on writer's block on this story.

I want to thank all the new oc submissions. I've already got my main characters but almost all of these new ocs will be seen in the story at one time or another with the exception of Ciro Armagedon Calderian, sorry a little too OP for my tastes. Umm…to answer your question Ciro, Revan himself isn't actually in the story. Just his legacy and his followers. But Mortzo and Alith Anar, I've accepted your OCs and will be staring in the story. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter of the Tythos.

I do not own Bioware or Disney

Chapter 4

* * *

" _My Lord, I am requesting more time."_

"… _why would I want to hold off?"_

" _The target isn't ready. I still need more time to get to him."_

" _You mean that you haven't made any progress."_

" _No sir, it's just that…"_

" _Silence! I don't have time for your excuses. Our operations are attracting attention…the last type of attention we want right now. The Tythos has been meddling in our operations far more than we have foreseen. Already Sargon has been lost."_

" _I see sir, then I'll keep an eye out for them."_

" _Your mission objective has changed. Keep the target there and await evacuation. He'll known what to do with him."_

* * *

 **Imperial Academy, Anaxes  
13 BBY, 1900 Hours**

For the first time in his life, Taranto felt like the universe was on his side. He had made a friend, someone who didn't seem to judge him because he was shy. Even more so, he had made friends with a girl. Sure he was shy, but it didn't mean he couldn't have a crush on a girl. Why not? Ra'chelle was an awesome girl to be around. She was bright, friendly, and super outgoing. They practically were opposites, but that didn't seem to stop her from spending time with him.

"Taranto?" a soft hand patted him on the shoulder.

Putting on his best grin, he turned around. "Hey Ra'chelle…" He tried, he really did, but he still stuttered with his words at times. "Wh…what's up?"

She grinned, "Well, I need some help with my homework and I figured you might be willing to help me, if you're willing."

"Sure, I'd be happy to. Which homework do you need help with?" Taranto asked as the girl sat down next to him.

"I'm confused on Galactic History."

Taranto nodded. "No problem, it's a tough subject. Show me what doesn't make senses."

Ra'chelle gestured towards her data pad. "It says here that the Republic was betrayed from within by the Jedi Order. After an attempt on Emperor Palpatine's life, the Jedi Order was revealed to have betrayed the Republic and had planned a coup. It was thanks to an idealist named Vader that Palpatine was able to control and stop the Jedi from causing chaos in the galaxy and restore order. So why did he create an Empire then? Why not keep it a democracy? Why…"

Taranto quickly clamped his hand on the girl's mouth. "Shh!"

The girl's eyes widened before quickly scrunching down in anger. Taranto noticed and quickly added. "We don't talk about those sort of things. That's treasonous thinking and can get you arrested. You never know who is listening."

The girl slowly nodded, taking in the information. She put her hand on the boy's, gesturing for him to remove it. Taranto nodded, slowly removing his hand. Maintaining eye contact with the boy, she concluded. "I get it. Ok…I won't bring it up again. Sorry about that."

Taranto chuckled nervously. "No problem. You didn't know. Be grateful you asked me and not a teacher or something. You could have gotten in serious trouble if you were reported."

Ra'chelle sighed. "Anyways can you help me with other information? I still don't get other parts of history."

Taranto laughed as he glanced over the datapad. He was surprised on the topic. He knew she was taking a different history class than he was. Then again, he took an advanced history class. But she was taking an introductory history class. Very few students had to take it as it was mostly composed of elementary knowledge. "Where did you come from? Under a rock? This is basic stuff."

The girl sweat dropped. "Well you see, where I come from, we didn't focus much on history as much as other subjects. I never really studied much history past 3500 BBY."

Taranto raised an eyebrow. "3500 BBY? That's an odd number. Come to think of it, I don't think we cover much about that period of history. Most galactic history start around 1000 BBY with the Ruusan Reformation." ( **A** / **N** Ruusan Reformation was the reorganization of the Republic, Jedi Order and Sith Order. Republic disbanded a formal army and rebalanced power among planets, Jedi Lords renounced their military ranks and became the Jedi Order, and the Sith adopted the 'Master and Apprentice' theme, aka the Rule of Two.)

Ra'chelle shrugged. "Well, nothing really significant has happened to my home world since 3500 BBY. So we just analyze history before then."

This peaked the boy's interest. "Really, what happened before then?"

The girl thought for a while, before summarizing briefly. "Our planet only recently has opened up relations with the Republic and now Empire. Before then, my home world closed itself off from the rest of the galaxy due to a war thousands of years ago: the Great Galactic War."

"The Great Galactic War? Never heard of it. You mean the Hyperspace wars?"

Ra'chelle shook her head. "Nope, different war. It was a war that spanned over 60 years and ended with the general collapse of the galaxy, beginning the Dark Age of the Republic. The Republic, Sith Empire, and the Eternal Empire. Our planet decided to cut off any relations with the galaxy in fear of being ravaged again like in the war."

Taranto didn't know what to say. "Woah, that's neat. I wish I knew more. Could you tell me?"

Ra'chelle laughed nervously. "Well, maybe sometime else. I really need help with this chapter."

"Attention students, please assemble in the Parade Grounds immediately." The loudspeaker blared.

Taranto glanced towards Ra'chelle noticing her face pale slightly. "Something wrong? You look a little pale right there."

Ra'chelle jerk up suddenly. "Oh it's nothing. I was just surprised. Let's go!"

The two rushed out, joining the large gathering of students in the large walled parade ground. To their surprise, several Imperial Banners had been set up all around the grounds and several squads of white armored Stormtroopers stood in perfect formation before them. A stage and podium had been set up in the front. Two more squads of Stormtroopers along with several green clad officers stood before the stage. Standing on the top of stage was several men.

The Academy Headmaster and his staff, all clad in similar green clad uniforms, stood in the front. Two other men stood there too. The first was a tall man wearing a turquoise plastoid chestplate over his grey uniform. At first, Taranto thought he was the only one, but then he noticed a darker clad figure hiding in the back. He couldn't make out much, only that the man had grey skin and wore a grey bodysuit with black armor and boots.

He could tell there was an air of curiosity and awe from the students. This was what many dreamed of becoming: Imperial Officers, Commanders, and Stormtroopers. Honestly, he could care less. His parents made him go to this school so that he could have a formal education at a military discount. But he had to admit, those Stormtroopers looked cool.

The headmaster took the microphone. "Attention class, we have a special guest joining us today on this special occasion. This is rare occasion for such an esteemed member of the Imperial Security Bureau to visit this prestigious academy."

The grey clad man seemed to be bored with the headmaster's ramblings as he shoved the poor man off the platform. "That will be enough. I am Imperial Agent Deshard of the ISB. Behind me is Inquisitor Talon, one of Lord Vader's handpicked. We are not here to give you some sort of inspiring speech but rather to investigate a rumor."

The crowd of students began whispering among themselves. Taranto could have sworn he heard someone wondering if the rumor was about Ra'chelle and his relationship. He glanced towards Ra'chelle to see if she had heard that. In fact she had. Her face was turning a bright red in embarrassment. Then again, his cheeks seemed to heat up a little as well.

Agent Deshard clearly didn't like people speaking when he spoke. "Silence!" he screamed into the microphone.

Once the chattering had died down, he continued. "We've been alerted to a security breach in this academy. You see, we have been informed that this academy has been infiltrated by a Rebel spy."

The crowd gasped in shock as did Taranto. A Rebel spy in this school? That was preposterous. Who would want to spy on a middle school? They didn't have any secret battle plans or something (that he knew of). Why would a Rebel spy be hiding here?

"We will be conducting a search through this school. All student and staff will be interrogated until we find the spy. If you have any problems, zip it. If you all comply, we can get this over with easily and you can go about your day. Searches will begin shortly. You are dismissed."

Taranto scoffed slightly. "Are they serious? They really think that there's a spy in our midst? Isn't that absurd Ra'chelle?"

He turned to the girl. To his surprise, the girl had turned deathly pale. "You ok Ra'chelle, you've been acting sorta strange."

The girl quickly composed herself. "Oh it's nothing. I think I might be feeling a little ill, but it's nothing serious. Thanks for asking."

"Maybe you should check in with the nurse."

Ra'chelle thought for a moment. "Maybe I will. Thanks Taranto, you're a great friend." She smiled.

Taranto retuned the smile. There was something about the girl that made him smile. The boy joined the girl as they exited the grounds. Why was the girl acting so strange? Ah well, it was probably nothing.

* * *

" _What's your status?"_

" _You were right. An inquisitor and an ISB agent just arrived. They're starting to conduct searches."_

" _You know the drill. Don't do anything rash and they'll skip right over you. Stay down and let it pass over. That way you'll stay safe."_

" _Right, anything else?"_

" _Any progress on the target?"_

"…"

" _Come on, we need intel here. There are members of Council who are getting restless. I know it's your first mission but we need something solid here to give the Council. I'm getting worried about you."_

" _Relax, I'll resume digging when it's safe."_

" _Right…may the Force—"_

*Crash!*

" _What was that?"_

"… _probably nothing. I already checked this section. It's secure."_

" _I don't know…I'm giving you a week at most left. If you can't find the target, then we'll have to assume the Revanites were just trying to throw us off their tail."_

" _What? I can't do that that quickly! I need more time."_

" _That's all you're getting. You'd best get moving."_

Ra'chelle sighed as she shut off the comlink. She just couldn't figure out who the Revanites were targeting. But several parts didn't add up. There were several veteran Imperial Officers, but none of them were particularly special. But at the same time, there was a strong presence of the Force here. She tried investigating it, but it was so dispersed that she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. She quickly glanced both ways before slipping out of the storage shed, unaware of an additional presence watching her leave.

* * *

Woah, I just did it. I revealed the Tythos agent…although it probably was pretty clear from the start. Ra'chelle Shinto is our Tythos agent.

I probably will not update for another week or two. Depends on how into it I get. I've been meaning to update Emerald Knights and I know plenty of people want to see Black 2 & White 2: True Colors. So I'm really not sure when I'll get back to this story. Again, submit your OCs. I'm looking for some Revanites.

In response to the Anonymous reviewer. I'm not really sure what a Revanchist is. Could someone explain that to me? But these Revanites are more like undercover terrorists. The Tythos and Revanites story is like a combination of the Shield Hydra battle and Assassins vs Templars. It's a secret society like the Assassins and Templars but they often times don't know how each other are like Hydra in Shield. I can't wait for Assassin's Creed Syndicate and Battlefront!

May the Force of the Lord God Amighty be with you Always!

UCCMaster


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone, UCCMaster here!

Here's another chapter of the Tythos. Thanks for your reviews and the explanations of Revanchists. It makes so much more sense now. I will say I'm not overly familiar with the actual Mandolorian Wars (I never played KOTOR 2), but I understood the Revanites from SWTOR. Also warn me if my characters get OP or something of that sort. I try to balance characters, but others I just can't help but make them awesome…similar to any betrayal fic *shudders*, the worst kind of fic…

Again, I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it. I'm currently on writer's block on the Black 2 & White 2 fic and will be resuming it once I get over it. I'll mostly be updating the Tythos and Emerald Knights. I do not own Disney or Bioware.

* * *

" _Things are getting out of hand here. An ISB agent is investigating reports of a Rebel Spy here. If they dig deep enough, they might catch wind of our operation here."_

"… _find the target and keep him close to you. We're sending a team over to your location. They'll take care of any resistance."_

" _Of course my Lord."_

" _At long last, we have finally found the True Revanchist."_

* * *

 **Imperial Academy, Anaxes  
0020 Hours, 13BBY**

"Taranto! Wake up!"

Said boy groaned as he attempted to swat at the direction of the sound. He had gone to sleep only a few hours before and was not a morning person. "Go back to bed Victor."

Victor refused to relent and began shaking the boy. "It's important. I found something big and I need to tell you."

"*yawn* can't it wait till morning?" Taranto groaned, opening his eyes slowly.

Victor shook his head. "It's very important, but private."

"What's the big deal? You found that spy or something like that?"

The boy nodded. Taranto's eyes instantly widened. "You…"

Victor clamped his hand over the boy's mouth. "Not here. Let's go somewhere more private to discuss this."

"Alright, let me quickly get dressed."

Taranto quickly pulled his uniform over his underclothes and followed the blonde boy out of the barracks. Victor had never looked so panicked in his life. Had the boy really found the Rebel Spy? Was it that easy?

The two eventually reached the janitor's closet. After he closed the door, Taranto faced the boy. "So you really discovered the Rebel Spy?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I was going to the bathroom an hour ago and heard a voice coming from this room. When I investigated I discovered someone whispering on a comlink. It had to be the spy. You know they don't allow us to use comlinks on campus. She was being all secretive and stuff, talking about a council and some dudes called Revanites."

Taranto raised an eyebrow. That did sound suspicious. But there was one clue that told him there was more. "She?"

Victor lowered his head. "Taranto, the spy is Ra'chelle. She was on the comlink."

Immediately the boy's mind went on overdrive. Ra'chelle was the spy? She was too nice. Then again, what was that saying? 'It's always the sweet ones who are the deadly ones.' Then again, maybe he just made that up on the fly. He couldn't believe it.

"No, no, no, it can't be her. Ra'chelle Shinto can't be the Rebel spy." But even as he said it, more pieces started to fall in place. Ra'chelle was a new student who was clueless to Galactic History. She said she was from some obscure world but the teacher said she was from Old Mantell. While she normally was cheerful and bubbly, she could turn scary in a second. In addition, she was prodemocracy. It suddenly made sense. Ra'chelle was the Rebel Spy.

Victor sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you guys were close."

"She betrayed me." Taranto managed. "She's been lying this entire time. How could she use me like this?" Were they even friends?

The lights suddenly turned on. "What's going on here?"

The two boys turned in surprise to see the brunette standing in front of them. "Taranto, Victor? What are you guys doing here?"

Victor on instinct jerked his finger towards the girl. "You're the Rebel Spy."

Ra'chelle was thoroughly surprised. "Me? What are you talking about?" she cried in denial.

"Don't try hiding it. I saw you in here earlier speaking to someone on an illegal comlink, probably chatting with your Rebel friends." Victor taunted.

The girl stammered. "No way, I'm no Rebel! I'm not with the Rebel Alliance."

"Then who are you with then?" Taranto finally spoke, his eyes full of betrayal. "You denied being a Rebel, but you didn't deny being a spy. So who do you work for Ra'chelle, if that's your name anyways?"

The girl sighed. "Listen Taranto, it's really complicated, ok. I'll explain later in the morning. Just trust me ok? I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to find something."

"Your target! You're looking for your target!" Victor countered, "Who is it? Who are you trying to kill?"

Ra'chelle shook her head. "It's not like that. I'm trying to prevent someone from getting kidnapped."

Victor laughed. "Yeah right! Like we're supposed to believe you. You're a Rebel Spy. You guys lie all the time."

"That's not true. First, I'm not a Rebel. Second, I'm not here to kill you guys. Trust me. You believe me, right Taranto?"

The boy was still sitting on a crate sulking. The girl softened significantly. "Taranto?" She attempted to put her hand on his shoulder, but he pushed her away.

"Get away from me you traitor! You're nothing but a good for nothing liar and spy! You betrayed my trust. You're a horrible person!" he screamed.

"What in the hell is going on here?" the group turned to see Agent Deshard and several Stormtroopers at the doorway.

Victor grinned. He had this all in the box now. He pointed at Ra'chelle. "That girl is the Rebel Spy. I heard her talking on a comlink to the Rebels."

"No I'm not. I'm no Rebel. How do I know that you're not the spy and trying to throw us off?" the girl countered.

"You just admitted it a minute ago."

"Admitted what? I just got here."

"ENOUGH!" the agent yelled in a loud voice. The trio turned towards the agent, who clearly was annoyed at being awoken at this ungodly hour. "I don't have time settle this right now. We'll have this all sorted out in the morning. Guards, lock them up."

Victor stepped back. "Hold on a moment! I'm no spy, Ra'chelle is!"

Deshard glared at him. "I don't care right now. I'm too tired to sort this out now, so all of you will be detained until morning, when we can properly find the spy. Now get moving!"

* * *

 **Imperial Academy, Anaxes  
0300 Hours, 13BBY**

Taranto sat motionless in the detention cell, unwilling to move. Across from him sat Ra'chelle, deep in thought. Victor on the other hand paced the cell, impatiently waiting for morning. He turned to the girl. "This is all your fault! You got us into this mess you filthy wretched spy!"

The girl didn't answer, rather she seemed to be fiddling with her wristband. Victor didn't seem to buy it, as he rushed up and grabbed the girl by the neck. "Listen here you wretch! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

However, Ra'chelle kept her cool, not even responding. Taranto wasn't sure who of Ra'chelle was but he knew what she was doing. The same thing she always seemed to be doing when they weren't talking: thinking. Whenever she fidgeted with her wristband, she was in deep thought. Why did he care? He wasn't really sure, but for some weird reason he felt as though the girl was still trustworthy.

He sighed. "Victor, put her down. Trying to choke her isn't going to fix things."

Victor growled at the boy. "You saying something? Why aren't you here helping me beat the truth out of her? Huh Shan? You're not going weak on me are you Shan? Why don't you use that family intellect that your parents had to help me?"

Taranto stood up and walked up to the boy and shoved him back, causing him to release his hold on the girl. "This isn't the way to do things. We're better than just holding people at choke hold until they submit. I may be shy at times, but this is just wrong." He turned to Ra'chelle. "You're not off the hook either. You better tell me what you're thinking and figure us a way to get out of here."

Victor looked shocked. "What do you mean get out of here? We should be working on a way to get that traitor to confess."

"That's not what is going to happen. What's going to happen is that we're all going to keep arguing until that Agent has had enough and executes all three of us. We're nobodies. My parents are the only people who actually have some influence. You came here on scholarship and Ra'chelle, I have no idea. The only way to survive this is to get out of here." He turned to the girl. "Ra'chelle you'd better have a plan."

The girl seemed to be muttering something under her breath, ignoring all the others around her. Taranto sat next to her. "What are you thinking? I know that look. You're deep in thought."

Victor sighed and sat on the other side of the girl. "What's she babbling about?"

Taranto shrugged. "Not so sure. Something about me. She's saying 'Shan', 'family', 'target', and 'presence'. Not so sure what that's supposed to mean. My family is what makes me her target or something."

Victor threw up his arms in frustration.

"Wait!"

Both boys turned to the girl surprise. She stared at Taranto. "Say that last line again."

"Umm…my family is what makes me your target?"

The girl stood up in revelation. "That's it! Why didn't I see it earlier? It was so plainly obvious."

Both boys stared at her in confusion. "What's so obvious?" Victor asked.

Ra'chelle took a seat across from the boys. "Ok, I think I owe you an explanation."

"You got that right!" Victor grunted. Taranto punched the boy in the shoulder. "What?" Victor cried.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Ok, as I was saying, I'm not a Rebel, but it doesn't mean I'm not a spy. I was sent here by a top secret organization to prevent a kidnapping."

"Kidnapping!" both boys cried in surprise.

"Stop yelling every word I say," The girl snapped in annoyance, "Yes, a kidnapping. There's an underground society hiding in the Empire known as the Revanites. Their goal is to overthrow the Empire from within. They've agents everywhere and there is one somewhere in this academy. Anyways, we picked up on a transmission that they found a target. Wasn't sure if it was an assassination or kidnapping, but I was sent to find the target and intercept him before they got to him."

Victor actually looked slightly impressed. "Wow, that's actually pretty cool. But who's the target?"

"That's what's so interesting." Ra'chelle concluded, "The target is Taranto."

"What?" both boys cried in astonishment. Taranto couldn't believe it. Since when was he so special that a secret society wanted him?

Ra'chelle held out her hand. "Taranto, please take my hand for one second. I want to test something."

Taranto felt it was a weird request, but went along with it. "Ok…"

Ra'chelle took his hand and closed her eyes. After a moment, she opened them in astonishment. "How in the world did nobody realize your strength?"

"My what?" Taranto gasped.

Victor laughed. "Ha, that's hilarious. Taranto being strong?"

Ra'chelle nodded. "Taranto, you're extremely gifted in the Force and it's because of your lineage."

"Lineage?" Taranto asked, "I don't know what you're talking about. My parents are just lower level officers in the Imperial Navy."

"No, not your parents." Ra'chelle shook her head, "I'm referring to your ancestors. Taranto, your last name is Shan right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, my name is Taranto Shan."

The girl sighed. "Quick history lesson, about five thousand years ago, the Republic was at war with the Mandalorians. A Jedi Master named Revan went out and led a huge Jedi army into the war and won it. He was recognized as one of the most powerful Jedi in history. When the Sith returned, another young Jedi rose up and aided the Republic in that war as well. Her name was Bastilla. She had learned a powerful Force technique called Battle Meditation. Four hundred years later, a Jedi named Satele led the Republic to victory against the Sith Empire. She too was recognized as the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order and the strongest Jedi of her era. Guess what these three people have in common?"

"What?" Victor asked. "They were Jedi?"

Ra'chelle face palmed. "Yes, they were but guess what their last names were."

Taranto couldn't believe his ears. "Wait you're saying that…"

"Yep," Rachelle nodded. "Their last name was Shan and so is yours. You're a descendent of Revan, Bastilla, and Satele Shan, three of the most powerful Jedi in history. The Revanites have figured that out and want kidnap you to fight for them."

Taranto tried to process what had just been pressed on him. He was the descendent of not one, but several powerful Jedi. He knew that Jedi had betrayed the Chancellor, but he also knew that before that, they were well respected guardians of peace in the galaxy. What did that make him? According to Ra'chelle, he had the power of the Force, the element used by the Jedi. So if these Revanites wanted him, what was he supposed to do then? "So now what?"

"I need to make sure that you don't get captured by the Revanites. That last transmission you overheard was me being informed of the Revanites arrival. They're coming soon and they aren't the type to ask nicely. Not to mention the Empire conducting a search here isn't making things easier. I hate to ask you this, but…I need to know one thing first." The girl stared Taranto right in the eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Victor scoffed. "It's obviously a trap. No we don't trust you. You may not be a Rebel, but you're still a spy. Also, your story might be completely made up. How do we know you're not the Revanite or whatever those guys are called?"

"I'm not talking to you doofus, I'm asking him."

"Who are you calling a doofus?"

"You obviously, do you see any other idiots here?"

While the two continued bickering, Taranto was deep in thought. Did he trust this girl? She was a spy. He was an Imperial Academy student. Yet at the same time, something in him told him to trust the girl. She was the one who made him feel special, even before he had discovered her true purpose. He sighed. He wasn't going to like this, but he was going to act on his heart. "I trust you."

Ra'chelle beamed at him. "That's great. Here's the plan: I'm busting you out of here. When the guards come to check on us, we'll take them out and then rush for the courtyard. Once there, we'll scale the wall and rendezvous with the ship that's waiting for us."

Taranto frowned. "You actually think we'll overpower the guards? They're fully trained Stormtroopers."

Ra'chelle grinned. "Sure, they're fully trained to put down small uprisings, but they haven't been trained to deal with trained agents."

"I guess that's a plan."

"Hold on a sec!"

The two turned towards Victor. "What about me? How am I going to survive all this?"

Taranto met Ra'chelle's eyes and realized they were thinking the same thing. He smiled. "Oh we got something for you."

"We definitely got something for you. Don't worry, you'll be just fine." Ra'chelle smiled, but the smile never reached the girl's blue eyes. Victor gulped. He wasn't going to like this, not one bit.

* * *

" _Masters, I must inform you that I've received a red alert signal from our operative on Anaxes."_

"… _I see. Your agent has run into trouble?"_

"… _I don't think so sir. It's signaling for an extraction three hours from now. I think she's found the target."_

"… _she's done better than I thought…"_

" _Of course Master, she is your…"_

" _That's enough from you…pick up the agent and return home."_

" _Yes master."_

* * *

So I've done it. We've got some answers, some exposure, a plan, and a new mystery caller, since Ra'chelle isn't the one on the line this time. Shout out to **Lord Revan Flame** as his OC will be making his first appearance next chapter. Anyways, please Rate and Review

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you always!

UCCMaster


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! UCCMaster here!

I'm back! It's been about a few weeks since my last post and I apologize, but this is how I write. I think this is officially my longest chapter ever. I've written around 3,500 words in one chapter. Maybe my Black 2 and White 2 fic might be longer, but I doubt it. So enjoy the next chapter and **Lord Revan Flame** , may I present you your OC. Thanks so much! Also keep a look out for the next chapter of Emerald Knights **.**

I do not own Bioware or Disney

* * *

 _"My Lord we have just entered the Anaxes system."_

 _"Good, when are we scheduled to arrive?"_

 _"Within an hour My Lord, I would suggest you buckle in. It could be rough."_

 _"Now where is the adventure and beauty in that? Now leave me alone. I need to plan out my lines."_

* * *

 **Imperial Academy, Anaxes**

 **0600 Hours, 13 BBY**

The two storm troopers didn't even suspect three children of actually being a threat. To them, they thought it was absurd for a child to be the Rebel Spy. They personally suspected members of the staff as being the spy, not mere children. So when they heard sounds coming from within the converted janitor's closet, they ignored them, dismissing such talk as petty whining and complaining. That was until they heard a particularly distressing shout.

"Help! They're trying to kill me!"

"Shut up!" A sickening thud followed.

The two troopers glanced at each other. Something clearly wasn't right. The two quickly opened the door and rushed in to find a blonde haired boy tied up and gagged in the middle of the room. Underneath the white helmets, the two men's eyes widened as they ran over to the boy. "Sir, are you alright? What happened?"

The boy seemed to be gesturing madly with his body but the poor Stormtroopers were so focused trying to free the boy that they never realized he was focusing on something...behind them.

Before the troopers could react, a pair of legs wrapped themselves around the first trooper's neck and yanked him into a somersault. The trooper flew backwards into the wall behind him, unconscious. The second trooper spun around, reaching for his blaster rifle, but the weapon was promptly knocked from his grasp by another powerful kick to the stomach. To his surprise, he found the brown haired girl glaring at him with determine in her eyes. Before he could respond further, the girl grabbed the trooper's frozen arms and slid between his open legs, dragging him with her. He quickly landed on the ground slightly dazed and his arms roaring in pain. Just as he began pulling himself to his feet, a blue energy ring struck him head on, causing him to collapse on the floor right in front of the gagged boy.

* * *

 **Imperial Academy, Anaxes**

 **0610 Hours, 13 BBY**

"Did you really have to gag me like that?" Victor asked in annoyance, his hands still sore from being tied up so tightly.

The brunette shrugged as she checked both troopers for a pulse. Once satisfied, she proceeded to remove their comlinks and cuff them with their own binders. "Well the troopers wouldn't believe or vouch for your innocence if we hadn't. The more realistic, the more believable."

"That reminds me," Taranto remembered, taking ensuring the blaster rifle he stole was set to stun, "We'll need to regag you so that they won't be suspicious when they wake up."

Victor rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Well, alright, if this keeps me alive. But I still can't believe how you dealt with this Stormtroopers, Ra'chelle. You didn't even break a sweat."

"Well they wouldn't send me in without proper training on dealing with Imperial troops. Plus Stormtroopers never receive training on how to deal with targets much smaller than themselves." Ra'chelle explained. "It was quite easy actually."

Taranto sighed quietly. He himself couldn't believe the girl's flexibility and skill. Just what exactly was this girl capable of? She said she was a fully trained agent and she couldn't be any older than fourteen. "So now what?"

Ra'chelle checked the hallway for guards. "Put the gag back on Victor and then join me outside. I'm going to clear the path for us." With that, she rushed through the entrance.

Taranto nodded before walking over to tied up boy. "Ok, let's see how believable we can get without making it too painful."

As he began to tighten the ropes and refolded the gag, the blonde haired boy look at Taranto. "You sure you're ok with this? This is a lot to be doing. Once you run, you can't come back."

Taranto met the boy's eyes, his own green eyes making the blonde haired boy shiver slightly. "There's nothing for me here. I was bullied and picked on here and this girl comes out of nowhere and offers me a way out. I know it's suspicious but I have to take this chance. Ok?"

Victor nodded before lowering his head in shame. "Listen Shan, I haven't been the best of friends to you. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry that you got bullied a lot and none of us did anything about it. Just be careful ok? I don't want to hear you didn't get past the first patrol."

Taranto grinned for the first time in a long time. "Well, I think Ra'chelle's got everything under control." Suddenly they heard cry of surprise and a quick and sudden thud. Taranto met Victor's eyes before reapplying the gag, a silent farewell exchanged. Once confident that his friend was secured well, he rushed through the door to join the girl who had changed his life.

* * *

 **Imperial Academy, Anaxes**

 **0615 Hours, 13 BBY**

As he ran through the long corridor he found it clear and not a single Stormtrooper in sight, which was odd since troopers regularly patrolled the halls. That was until he noticed a locker slightly ajar. When he peered inside he saw an unconscious Stormtrooper lying inside, the product of the Ra'chelle's handiwork most likely. He shuddered at the thought of him being one of those unfortunate men.

Soon enough he saw the girl sneaking up on a lone Stormtrooper. She cupped her hands and slammed her hands as hard as she could onto the trooper's audio receptors. The trooper dropped instantly from the sudden overload of audio. Ra'chelle turned to Taranto, her hands on her hips. "What are you waiting for? Help me hide this guy."

Taranto quickly overcame his previous nervousness and joined the girl in dragging the poor white armored trooper into a locker. Once properly secure, Ra'chelle dusted off and smiled. "We're almost in the clear. Just one more corridor and we'll be completely in the clear."

"That is if those troopers don't wake up and sound the alarm." Taranto muttered.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* "We have escaped prisoners. All squads move in to remove threat!"

The brown haired girl glared at him. "You just had to jinx us didn't you?" She yelled before grabbing the boy and rushing for the exit. However, it was too late. Just as the two escapees rounded the corner, they found themselves face to face with a full Stormtrooper squad. Taranto paled instantly. "Wrong way!" He yelped.

"Definitely the wrong way!" Ra'chelle agreed before dragging the boy back the way they came, blaster bolts flying after them.

Ra'chelle glanced at the boy. "Do you know another way to get to the courtyard?"

Taranto shook his head. "Besides going to the other side of the campus and taking the long way, nope. That's our only exit."

The girl clenched her fist. "Dang! Looks like we'll have to fight them."

The boy's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? It's one thing to fight one or two Stormtroopers but to fight a full squad of nine? That's suicide. I only grabbed one blaster rifle and my aim isn't the best."

Before Taranto could respond, the girl had yanked him behind a corner and away from the blaster fire. Her blue eyes met his green eyes. "Trust me. Ok?"

For some reason, Taranto found that he could trust this girl to the rest of the galaxy. Was it fate? He didn't know, but right now he felt he could completely trust the Ra'chelle. "Ok, I trust you."

"Good," she smiled. "Because you're about to see me in action." She reached into the inner lining of her boot and pulled a small metallic cylinder. "Hold off any troopers who come behind us ok?"

"What about you?"

She smiled that warm smile that made his heart melt. "Just watch and see."

With that she walked into the hallway, watching the Stormtroopers draw closer and closer. She grinned as she held her cylinder out and thumbed the switch, causing a clear vrrmm sound.

Taranto gasped as Ra'chelle raised her blue **Lightsaber** in front of her. The Stormtroopers froze in their tracks at the sight of the elegant weapon of a more civilized age. Neither Taranto nor the Stormtroopers could believe the sight before them. This girl was a Jedi? Taranto shook his head in disbelief. That couldn't be possible. They were all extinct. Yet his best friend and (slight) crush happened to be one of the legendary Jedi Knights?

Finally the Stormtrooper Sergeant took control of the situation. "Open fire on the Jedi!" He commanded, raising his blaster rifle.

Blaster fire lit the corridor but the girl seemed to weave through the hail of energy beams, her blue blade deflecting bolts right back at the troopers with ease. Before the troopers could process what had just happened, the brunette girl had reached them. Her blade cut right through their plastoid armor with like butter. Troopers fell to the ground quickly, some victim to lost limbs, cuts in numerous sections, or their own blaster bolts. Within two minutes, the girl had dispatched the entire squad, leaving a smoking heap where they once stood.

Taranto stood in a combination of awe and horror at the girl's ability. "You...you're a..."

"Yes, I'm a Jedi." Ra'chelle finished his sentence. "I'm trained in the ways of the Force and am quite skilled with a lightsaber. But can we first focus on getting out of here instead of just gawking at my skill? We can talk later, once we're safe."

Taranto nodded, clenching his stolen blaster rifle before rushing off to join the Jedi. His mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that his best friend had just wielded a lightsaber and cut through an entire Stormtrooper squad with ease. The legends were not joking when they said that Jedi truly were the guardians of peace in the galaxy for a thousand years. The way Ra'chelle had dealt with the Stormtroopers so easily and calmly definitely helped the legend become reality for him.

Finally, the two teens rushed into the courtyard. But Taranto couldn't see any sign of an escape ship. "So wheres out escape?" He asked.

"They're on their way. We just need to hold them off until our ride arrives."

"Yeah, well they had better hurry!" Taranto pointed towards several squads of Stormtroopers rushing towards the duo from all sides. In the distance, he could make out the ISB Agent and the gray clad man also heading their way.

Ra'chelle gestured for Taranto to take cover behind a series of crates. "I need to you lay cover fire for me. I'll hold them off but I need you to watch my back."

The boy stared at the girl in surprise. "Me? But I've never fired live ammunition before. How can you trust me to cover your back?"

"Taranto, I trust you because I know that deep down inside, you're a fighter. You're a warrior who just needs to find his passion. So Taranto, I trust you to have my back in this fight."

Taranto felt his heart warm up. She trusted him and made him feel special before she finished her thought. "Also because you're the only one here. So I don't really have a choice."

Almost immediately Taranto fainted in sudden heartbreak. But he quickly recovered and grabbed the blaster, switched the setting to full automatic, pointed at the Stormtrooper squads behind them, and pulled the trigger. A stream of green bolts flew from the rifle towards the white clad Stormtroopers. Two troopers staggered to the ground while others dove for cover, effectively halting their advance.

Taranto felt his heart racing at in human speeds as he continued to pump volley after volley and deadly lasers at the Stormtroopers. When he could, he spared a moment to glance back at his friend. Ra'chelle had not moved from where she first stood, but rather had taken a defensive stance and had begun deflecting every bolt back at the Stormtroopers with insane efficiency, almost as if she and her blade were one in the same. They might actually win this.

That was until a huge explosion rocked the courtyard, knocking everyone back.

* * *

 **Imperial Academy, Anaxes**

 **0640 Hours, 13 BBY**

Taranto slowly pulled himself off the ground, grunting slightly in pain. The east wall had been completely blown off and a Lambda-Class shuttle had landed on the other side of the wall. The ramp had already lowered and a black clad figure was walking towards them, his face shadowed by the flames of the explosion. He couldn't quite explain it, but there was something that shook his entire being with an icy cold feeling. Ra'chelle on the other hand stared at the man in disbelief before clenching her saber even tighter.

"You're a Revanite! Die!" She shouted, igniting her saber and rushing towards the black robed man. The man almost seemed to chuckle at her reckless charge. Just as the girl's saber reached him, a red blade sprang to life and parried the blue blade with ease. When he spoke, to Taranto's surprise, his voice wasn't very deep at all. "My, my, what do we have here? Ah...a Tythos Jedi, although quite a young one at that." He chided.

Ra'chelle gritted her teeth and resumed her offensive. Blue blade met red, but to her dismay, the man seemed to merely shrug off any attempts she made to break through his defense. Worst of all, he couldn't seem to shut up.

"Well, this is quite a surprise. I heard that the Tythos were involved but I couldn't imagine that they would send a mere child to do an adult's work. It's quite clear you need much work. Your form is so simple and boring that it's easy to predict your movements." He yawned. "You have no flair! No surprise or beauty in your actions. And here I thought girls were supposed to be obsessed with beauty."

"Shut up!" Ra'chelle retorted.

"Oh my! Is that any way to treat your elders?" The man gasped in feint shock. Taranto could now make out his face. It was impossible to tell his age and Taranto had never seen someone like him before. He was bald but had crimson skin with small tentacle like appendages hanging from his chin. The very sight of the man shook Taranto down to the core. "You really should consider using a style beyond just Shii-Cho and Soresu. Those are just for amateurs and the simple minded. So then, come at me with something with more flair, otherwise my time has been wasted."

The girl continued to attack the man but alas, she made no progress. The battle continued for another minute before the red skinned man had had enough. He quickly parried the girl's blade and with a flick of the wrist, the girl's saber flew right out of her hands. Before she could properly respond, he kneed the girl in her stomach causing her to double over in pain. However, he wasn't finished. With a mere flick of his hand, the girl flew back and slammed into a wall, as if dragged by some invisible force.

"Ra'chelle!" Taranto cried in horror as he rushed towards the girl's slumped body. When he reached her, he quickly put his hand on her neck. Good there was a pulse. She wasn't dead, however she was quite bruised and he could see red blood trickling from the back of her head. He managed to pull his eyes away from her and glared at the red skinned man in horror. "How could you do that to her? You're a horrible man! Who do you think you are?"

"Well then young man, I am Vowrawn the XII, a humble member of the Revanites. But my question is who are you?"

"My Lord, he's the one! He's the decedent of our Lord Revan!"

The two turned in surprise to see none other than a janitor jabbing his finger at Taranto. Taranto couldn't believe it. This pitiful janitor was the Revanite spy sent to kidnap him?

Vowrawn also couldn't believe it as well, though for other reasons. "Ah, so you're the spy who failed to bring us the Revanchist. Honestly you stink of incompetence as much as you stink of trash."

The man's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, what do you mean? I brought you him right here. He's yours now! I should be re..." The man began to gasp for breath as he began to levitate in midair, his windpipe being crushed by an invisible force.

Taranto watched in horror as the Revanite choked the poor janitor to death. He winced when he heard a distinctive crack as the man's head fell slack. Vowrawn noticed the boy's obvious shock at his actions. "He clearly was doing a poor job at maintaining cover while completing his mission. He didn't even merit an honorable ending. This man merely got what he deserves." He explained before setting his eyes on the boy. "Your friend, however, is much more interesting. She's a mere child being sent by the Tythos to keep you from me. Obviously she failed as well. I probably should remove of her due to her incompetence as well."

Taranto's eyes widened in fear. This brutal red skinned man was going to hurt, no, kill Ra'chelle? He couldn't allow that. He quickly put himself between the man and his friend, raising his blaster rifle towards the man. "I won't let that happen."

The man didn't budge. "Now why would you do that? You've seen me in action. You're no match to my superior knowledge, strength, and intellect. So why are you trying to protect your friend when you're hopeless to resist me?"

Taranto thought for a moment before staring at the man's yellow eyes with fierce determination. "Ra'chelle's too important to let go. She helped me find confidence in myself. She became my friend when no one else would. She's worth protecting. So go ahead and do your worst to me, I'm ready." He resolved, clenching his blaster rifle.

The man stared at the boy for a good long while. Taranto gulped, hoping the man wouldn't call his bluff. Sure he wanted to protect Ra'chelle, but he'd hope that he could do that without getting brutally murdered by this red skinned man.

After a long silence, Vowrawn broke into laughter. Taranto couldn't understand why he was laughing. "Oh by the Force, this is really interesting. The Revanchist is really cares about this girl. This makes things so much more juicy and fluffy. Honestly I've always been a fan of cheesy love stories and this is just too good an opportunity to miss out on."

He sheathed his lightsaber and turned away from the boy. "You may go. Take the girl and leave."

Taranto's eyes widened in shock. "You're...actually going to let us go?"

"Yes, and you'd better get running before I change my mind. Don't worry about the Imperials...I'll deal with them." He called, a faint gleam in his eye.

Taranto knew he was only going to get one chance so he dropped the blaster and rushed back to the girl's side. "Ra'chelle, wake up! He let us go! We need to get out of here!"

Slowly, the girl opened her pale blue eyes and focused back on the boy. "Taranto? What the, what happened?"

Taranto shook his head as he helped the girl to her feet. "No time to explain. We need to get out of here. Where's that ship you were talking about?"

Ra'chelle recollected her thoughts and pointed over to the destroyed wall. "The RThe rendezvous point is just beyond that wall. All I have to do is signal them and we should be in the clear."

Taranto nodded. "Go ahead then, but hurry! I don't know how much time that Vowrawn dude bought us."

Ra'chelle reached over to her wristband and pressed a hidden button, causing it to blink on and off. To Taranto's surprise, a sleek white and red starship swooped down out of nowhere and landed right in front of them. "That's our ride!" She called.

Taranto nodded. "Let's go then."

The two teens rushed aboard the ship's ramp.

* * *

 _"Sir, I have just picked up our agent."_

 _"What is her status?"_

 _"She has sustained injury. We were too late sir. The Revanites had already made contact by the time we arrived."_

 _"I see. Well then, the mission was a failure."_

 _"I'm not sure sir. She brought along a boy with her. Whether or not he was the target is unsure."_

 _"...I see then. Bring them back, but take extra caution. We don't want the Revanites following us. You can make your formal report then."_

 _"Of course Grandmaster."_

* * *

So guys, I finally got us off Anaxes. We got our first official Revanite: Lord Vowrawn XII submitted by **Lord Revan Flame**. Again, feel free to send me your OC submissions for characters, especially Revanites and Tythos. But I'm pretty sure you're all wanting to know what happened to Vowrawn and the Imperials. I'll put some sort of explanation next chapter.

Please Rate and Review and Follow!

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always! Happy Halloween!

UCCMaster


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! UCCMaster here!

I'm back with the next chapter of The Tythos. This chapter I'm introducing some important characters including the OCs of **TheFlamingNightFury** and **Mortzo**. I just got Battlefront! I'm going to play it once I finish homework! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and post your comments below.

I do not own Bioware or Disney

* * *

 _"Yes sir, he has just made contact with the Tythos agent."_

 _"Good, when can I expect the boy?"_

 _"Assuming my master follows your orders to the letter, which he rarely does, you should have him soon."_

 _"And if he doesn't follow my orders?"_

 _"Then I believe the adventure will be much more interesting."_

 _"...your master is insane. Do you know that?"_

 _"Of course my Lord, but what fun would he be without it?"_

* * *

 **Tythos Consular Class Corvette, Hyperspace**

 **1100 Hours, 13 BBY**

Taranto wasn't sure what to think. Now that he had a moment to process what had just happened, he started to wonder whether or not he made the right choice. Last night, he discovered that his best friend was secretly a spy for an organization out to kidnap him. Without much thought, he had agreed to not only help her escape, but also go along with her. He had opened fire on storm troopers and aided a Jedi who sliced through organic soldiers without much thought. He had stood up to a terrorist who had tried to kidnap him and strangled a janitor with a mere thought. Basically he had helped a traitor to the Empire and branded himself a traitor and would probably be executed for treason if he ever returned. He had ruined his educational career and any chance he had of the normal life that he had craved. Why? All because he had trusted a fourteen year old girl who was cute.

"Hey Taranto, can you help me for a sec?"

Speak of the devil and she will respond. He looked up to see the girl clutching her head. She pointed to a box on a shelf. "Do you mind grabbing that first aid kit?"

"Oh right," he quickly grabbed the box. That's right, both of them had been injured by the explosion, and Ra'chelle had taken a blow to the head. "Here you go."

The girl smiled. "Thanks, but once I'm done, don't forget to get yourself checked out."

The boy stretched his head nervously. "He he, well we didn't quite cover that yet."

The girl stared at him in shock. "What? You mean those military instructors never taught you how to patch each other up? No wonder storm troopers are so wimpy! They get hurt and they can't help themselves, so they just lay there dying."

She sighed. "Here, help me with the bandages and I'll show you how to take care of yourself."

Before he could protest, the girl had sat down next to him, very close, as in making skin contact. The girl's torn uniform allowed the girl's bare arms to brush up with his, allowing the adolescent boy to feel the warmth of her body. He blushed slightly at the warmth and close proximity. "Hey Taranto, you there?"

The boy looked up to see a roll of bandages, disinfectant wipes, and a spray bottle of bacta placed in his face. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

Ra'chelle turned her head and pushed her hair away, allowing the boy to see a bloodied wound on the back of her head. Taranto felt his stomach churn at the sight of so much blood. However Ra'chelle didn't seem fazed. "Use the wipes to clean off the blood, then spray it with the bacta, and then wrap the bandages around my head."

"Err...ok." With shaking hands, the boy slowly wiped the cloth over the wound, watching with disgust as the cloth quickly reddened with blood. After a few strokes, the wipe was completely soaked with blood, he now he could clearly make out the wound. He heard a slight gasp from Ra'chelle. He was so nervous from the blood that he nearly jumped. "Oh my gosh are you alright?"

"Yeah" the girl relied through gritted teeth. "It just stings a bit, perfectly normal. Just hurry it up, it really stings."

"Err...right." The boy quickly grabbed the second wipe and proceeded to wipe as much blood and dirt away from the wound. Once he found no more bleeding and dirt, he grabbed the spray bottle, held it close to wound and pulled the trigger. To his surprise, the girl cried out in pain, slamming her head into his face. "Ouch! Why did you have to spray so much? Why...oh right...you're only supposed to spray a little bit."

The boy's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Sorry!"

She sighed. "It's alright, just be a bit gentler."

Taranto resumed to clean the wound and began wrapping the bandages around the red haired girl's head with her guidance. After a few minutes, the top of the girl's head was successfully cleaned and bandaged.

"Thanks Taranto, now let me help you bandage yourself."

Taranto nodded, he had noticed several cuts and small pains across his face, arms, and legs. "Ok, let's do this."

Ra'chelle bent down but before she began to apply the wipes she stopped. "Taranto, have you ever had bacta applied to your injuries?"

"Err...no, just basic antibacterial sprays."

"Dang, um...bacta is a lot stronger than antibacterial drugs, because they don't have any painkillers inside. This is just pure bacta. So...just try to stay still and bear with me."

After several minutes filled with agonizing screams and curses the shy boy didn't even realize he knew, Taranto had been more or less patched up. "Did we really have to do that?"

"Heh heh, yeah, even back at base they tend not to provide painkillers. A lot of healers believe in manning up and just handling the pain, especially when it comes to unnatural cures."

Taranto cocked his head up. "You mentioned this base. Would now be a good time to tell me what exactly I've gotten into?"

Ra'chelle nodded. "I guess I owe you one. I was being very vague earlier because I didn't want Victor to know too much about who I am. Plus I'm not the best person at explaining our group. There's a lot of better people who can explain it in better words."

Taranto shook his head. "Just tell me the best you can, I can't take this waiting any longer."

The girl cracked a smile. "The masters would say patience makes a true warrior. But anyways, I'm part of an organization called the Tythos. We've been around since far before the reorganization of the Republic. Our goal is to sabotage and prevent the Revanites from galactic takeover. Believe me, the Revanites are everywhere and in very influential positions. It takes a lot of Tythos agents to keep them at bay."

"You're a Jedi aren't you? I saw the light saber and..."

The girl nodded, pulling the metal cylinder from her belt. "Yes, I'm a Jedi Apprentice. Many Tythos agents are. The Tythos were started by a cult of Jedi who left the main Order to serve as a covert unit who worked outside of the Republic's authority. Tythos Jedi do not answer to anyone and their sole purpose is to battle Revanites and stop them from causing a coup and overthrowing the government."

Taranto tried to process the new information. "So you're taking me to their base. What's going to happen to me then?"

"Well hopefully they'll offer you refuge and train you. You're incredibly gifted in the Force and they'd be fools to not accept you. Who knows, I might even help you a bit."

Taranto considered the idea for a while. He had always admired the Jedi Order and being given the opportunity to become one in the midst of a them where they had been banned and purged was a once in a lifetime opportunity. "Ok, then, I guess I'll give it a try."

The girl smiled and hugged the boy. "That's great."

"Ouch" Taranto moaned.

"Oops, sorry, you must have bruised your ribs." The girl noted.

"If you two lovebirds are finished, can I have you two get ready for landing?" A voice interrupted.

Almost instantly the two realized how close they were sitting while embracing each other. Taranto felt his cheeks heating up and noticed the girl's cheeks as well. They are almost as red as his. Did that mean? Nah that was preposterous! Nobody would like him like that. The two broke away awkwardly. When Taranto looked towards the direction of the voice to see a boy a little older than him, maybe fifteen. The boy had darker skin with black hair. He wore a light tan shirt with a dark brown hoodie and black slacks. What drew Taranto's eyes was the oversized pistol holstered to his belt.

The girl growled. "Dustill what are you doing here?"

"You never questioned who the pilot was?" The boy laughed.

"Where is Agent Rain?"

"She left to clean up the mess you two got yourselves into. She seemed pretty pissed."

"Yeah," the girl nodded, "That sounds like her. Oh well, I guess that Inquisitor we met will have an unforgettable experience."

"Um..." Taranto tapped Ra'chelle's shoulder. "Who is he?"

"Oh, right. Taranto, this is..."

"Allow me!" The teenager interjected. "The names Dustil Okar, top notch pilot, marksman, operative, card player, and not bad with the ladies if I do say so myself."

He grinned slyly at the girl, which for some reason made the new boy feel angered. "So Ra'chelle, who's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" The girl stuttered, despite her cheeks blushing slightly.

Taranto took initiative and walked up. "I'm Taranto Shan."

"Hmm...why are you here Mr. Shan." The boy muttered, slowly thumbing his blaster threateningly. "You see, either you're her boyfriend that she decided to bring with her or you're some sort of threat to us. So which is it?"

Taranto stood frozen. That blaster was huge! How could a sixteen year old boy even carry that big of a blaster? Ra'chelle on the other hand groaned. "Seriously Dustil? He's not my boyfriend. He's the Revanite's target."

"Really? Well then, I guess I can work with that, but why? Why is he the one?" Dustil muttered, moving his hand away from his blaster. Taranto let out a sigh of releif.

"Hello? His last name is Shan. Like as in Bastilla Shan, the meditator, and Satele Shan, the visionary. He's the descendent of Revan. So he's gifted."

"Hmm...I see. I never thought the Shan line would produce another Sensitive, not after Theran."

"What do you mean?" Taranto asked curiously. Who was Theran?

"Nothing," the older boy muttered, "You should get some rest. We'll be entering Tython in a few hours."

At that moment, Taranto realized how tired he was. He hadn't got any sleep since midnight and had been running on pure adrenaline the last few hours. He sat down on a reasonably comfortable seat and lay back his head and let the darkness overtake him.

* * *

 **Imperial Academy, Anaxes**

 **700 Hours, 13 BBY**

Vowrawn observed the group of the scene before him. Several Stormtroopers, an Imperial Agent, and an Inquisitor stood in general silence and shock. How pitiful they were, so ignorant to the situation before them. If he were in command, he would have took advantage of the fight and attempted to capture both of them, despite that being impossible.

Finally the agent couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Excuse me. You in the dark robe! I don't know who you are, but you can't just barge in, damage Imperial Property, choke our janitor, and aid traitors to the Empire and expect to get away with it. I order you to surrender."

So the agent had spunk did he?

Vowrawn sighed. "This is none of your business. You may leave."

The agent was taken aback. "Excuse me? Did you just to me to go away?"

"I think so, however, technically I asked you politely to leave."

The agent's face turned beat red. "You can't just order me around like that! I'm an agent of the Imperial Security Bureau and will not obey rabble like you."

Did he not just see him choke that failure of an agent or defeat a semi trained Tythos padawan? How dense was this guy? Here he was trying to have a peaceful resolution and this agent refuses to listen to reason. Don't get Vowrawn wrong, he has no problem with mass killing, he just feels like it's a waste of time and energy when you could just agree to disagree and walk away. Sadly, this agent wasn not giving him much of a choice.

"Listen, I'm leaving. I'd suggest you do the same." The red skinned warrior offered as he turned his back towards the group. It was much more interesting this way: deceive the opponent to believing he had given up and vulnerable, and then striking when they least expected it. Those poor Imperials had no imagination and creativity. They did not deserve to win. On the other hand, that boy stood up to him with nothing more than an empty rifle and his own feelings directed towards the girl. That was interesting; the beginning of a beautiful love story. He couldn't wait to see the end of this one. The last Tythos agent he vanquished had a lover as well, to whom he personally dealt with first. That Jedi was the first challenge he had had in over fifty years and he had savored every moment of the battle. Now he hoped to be given the opportunity to have another great challenge. Not from the Imperials, no of course not, but being given a chance to battle the Revanchist, especially when he had been fully trained in the Tythos arts would be a challenge to die for.

"Nonsense. You may not leave!" The agent gestured towards the Inquisitor. "Take care of him!"

The gray skinned acolyte drew his double saber and charged towards the Sith Lord, rage burning through the acolyte's veins. Vowrawn sighed. This would be very boring...unless he made it interesting. Rather than drawing his saber, he proceeded to dodge the wild attacks with relative ease, merely side stepping to the left or right. This only further frustrated the Inquisitor, who couldn't grasp how in the world this ancient looking man seemed to dodge his powerful attacks like it was nothing.

Vowrawn proceeded to dance with the Inquisitor for a full two minutes before deciding to end the battle. He waited for the Inquisitor to overextend himself before grabbing him by the saber hilt and Force Throwing him into a series of crates. The Inquisitor crashed at high speed into the stack of crates and groaned.

The agent couldn't believe it. This man hadn't even bothered drawing his lightsaber and proceeded to beat up his Inquisitor like his was a doll. Actually, he hadn't even touched the Inquisitor and now the he lay in a pile of crates.

"As you can see, your so called Force User is sloppy and uncoordinated. He has a long way to go before even calling himself an acolyte. In fact, that child had a better chance at defeating me than your man there." The red skinned warrior pointed out. "You should consider walking away before I show you what it truly means to be Sith."

Sith? Wasn't that what the Emperor was? This guy had the same powers as the Emperor? A sane person would have realized he was way in over his head and backed when he had the chance, but this agent was not sane anymore. "How dare you insult the Emperor's chosen? You will pay for that!"

He gestured to the troopers, who promptly raised the rifles. "Open fire!"

Vowrawn watched in slight annoyance as the blaster bolts flew around him, however they were no threat to a fully trained Sith Juggernaut. He merely expended the smallest amount of the Force to create a barrier around him and started making his way towards the agent.

The agent gasped in astonishment. The blaster bolts were hitting him, however they didn't seem to faze him a bit. Who was this guy? Not even Lord Vader could do that!

Before he could respond, Vowrawn acted. With a mere raise of his hand, the entire squad of Stormtroopers felt an invisible hand squeezing their necks. The troopers stopped firing as their hands immediately flew to their necks. Vowrawn squeezed his hands slightly and the necks snapped with a satisfying crunch. Then he set his eyes on the Agent. Before the agent could make his getaway, he hurled the still levitating armored corpses at the agent, crushing him under their weight. The agent died soon after.

Vowrawn sighed in resignation. He had really hoped this would have been a challenge. However no Imperial could present a good challenge to him. If he wanted a challenge, he would have to find a Tythos agent. Any Tythos Jedi would be far more of a challenge than these rabble. He almost felt sorry for them.

"I take it you're impressed." He called out loud.

Almost instantaneously, a small form dropped from the wall behind him. When he stood up, he was revealed to be a teenage boy about five eight with blonde hair just covering his purple eyes. He wore a less armored version of Vowrawn's suit and had a sleek looking double saber hanging from his belt. "The Master will not be pleased with your failure to bring him the boy."

"Since when have you cared about the Master's wishes?"

"I haven't. But you have to admit, I do enjoy having you as my master and I would prefer to not lose you."

Vowrawn cracked a smile at his pupil's smart remark. "Very well then my young acolyte. What is your opinion on my actions."

The blonde acolyte frowned as he recalled the past hour. "Your entrance wasn't explosive enough. I would have preferred you killed the Imperials in the explosion. They do not deserve such mercy."

"I still killed them."

"However, you gave them the honor of dying in battle. I would have not."

"Since when have you cared what happens to our enemies?"

"I have not. I merely pointed out what I saw and what I would have improved."

"And of the Tythos?"

"The boy was a mystery. I wouldn't have believed he was the descendent of Revan if I wasn't informed previously. His powers are faint at first, but if you dig deeper, you will find a reservoir waiting to flow out."

"And of the girl?"

"…"

"I can sense your emotions and feelings, just spit it out."

"She's...different. I've never met a Tythos before. Are they all like that?"

"Yes and no. She is a Jedi, and that makes her our sworn enemy. However, she has an affinity to the Force I haven't sensed since...well, the Clone Wars. I'll tell you that story another time."

"I see."

"I sense you have more to say."

A long pause followed. Vowrawn sighed. "Well, come on. Out with it."

"She's...well...cute."

Vowrawn sighed. "I knew it."

"Vowrawn, I should have know you were behind this."

Master and student turned to see a slim blonde woman. She had blue eyes with a faint yellow gleam inside them. She wore a gray uniform marking her as an Inquisitor. Vowrawn smiled sheepishly. "Ah, Agent Rain, here to try to kill me again?"

"Don't get me started Vowrawn. You're lucky I'm not in the mood right now." The woman scoffed.

"Whatever happened to that flirtatious young teenager whom I entangled with out last encounter? I seem to remember the growls quite vividly."

"I'm too tired to do that right now. Listen, I'm not here to fight you. I bought you as much time as I could. You got five minutes to get off world before a hundred Stormtroopers and a dozen walkers charge into this courtyard."

"Master, who is she?" The boy asked curiously, "I do not recognize her, yet the Force flows freely through her."

"Right now, all you need to know boy is that she is an associate." Vowrawn explained.

"If you even put it as that. Now go!" The woman ordered. "You're at four minutes forty seconds."

"I'll be looking forward to our next meeting." Vowrawn smiled.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Yes and so will I. Now go!"

* * *

 _"Sir, we have a confirmed encounter with Revanites."_

 _"Which ones?"_

 _"Not so sure. Just dropped down to hold off the Imps."_

 _"Keep them off our tails then await extraction."_

 _"The usual point?"_

 _"Correct."_

 _"Fine, I'll see if I can find a way to Nar Shadaa."_

* * *

Wow! I wrote this all in two hours! Yes, I put in **Mortzo's** Terra Rain and **TheFlamingNightFury's** Zybron Shoto. See what happens when you submit OCs? Anyways, I'll be getting to Tython next chapter. I just felt like we should have some awesome moments with Vowrawn, who I'm starting to really enjoy writing. Thanks **Lord Revan Flame**! Again, send OCs, be descriptive, but make sure they're not Mary Sues. Vowrawn is currently OP only because he's several centuries old. I hate villans who are truly evil and overpowered. No if my villains are OP, then they have their own humorous quirks.

Please Rate and Review and Follow!

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!

UCCMaster


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! UCCMaster here!

I'm back with the next chapter of The Tythos. Sorry it took so long. This is a rather short chapter, but we should be able to move forward a bit quicker now. Have you seen the Rouge One trailer? It looks sweet. Also we got a female lead who has an English accent! Which is awesome! We got Daisy Ridley for Episode 7, now this? I personally think that Star Wars is doing a great job at marketing a female lead role. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and post your comments below.

I do not own Bioware or Disney

 _"Master, what's our next move?"_

 _"Patience young Zybron, all will be revealed in due time."_

 _"But what of the Tythos? They got away with the descendant of Revan. Who knows what they could be teaching him?"_

 _"Zybron, all will be revealed in due time. You'll see."_

* * *

 **Tythos Consular Class Corvette, Hyperspace  
1200 Hours, 13 BBY**

Tython was like nothing he had ever seen before. From space, it appeared as a luscious green world without a single spec of pollution. When they reached the ground, he saw a mismatch of canyons, cliffs, and forests in between the valleys. Ruins and ancient buildings were scattered in the clearings. But the actual city was spectacular. Towering stone spirals reached towards the sky, beautifully designed marble structures stretched out as far as the eye could see, and yet there was a feel of complexity, steel platforms jetting out from the buildings, large anti aircraft artillery turrets swiveled around, and speeders sped down the roads.

"This is Tython?" Taranto gasped.

"Yep," Dustil responded, his eyes not leaving the controls. "Welcome to Tython, the world of Jedi, soldiers, and fit beautiful girls."

His extra comment earned him a slap on the back of his head from the brunette girl. "Oh come on Dustil, you're just jealous that you keep getting ditched by every Sage that you flirt with. I'm telling you boy, they're too smart to fall to your words. You need to flirt with the Guardians. Their heads don't have enough brain to detect your trickery."

"You saying something about yourself Miss Guardian?"

The girl's face scrunched in annoyance. "Hey, just because being a little ditzy actually helps build good endurance doesn't mean that all Guardians are airheads."

"What are guardians?" Taranto asked.

Both teens suddenly remembered the new boy that had joined them. "Taranto, just like the army is divided into separate divisions based on specialization, the Tythos Jedi divide themselves based on specialization. I'm a Jedi Guardian. You might become a Guardian like me or you might choose a different path. In the meantime we should get you introduced to the Council." The girl explained.

They exited the shuttle to find a welcoming committee waiting for them. An elderly Twilek man wearing a simple brown cloak stood at the front of the group, escorted by a series of what appeared to be Jedi Knights, clad in a mix of Jedi robes, durasteel plates, and plastoid armor. Taranto was in awe. He had seen pictures of Jedi before, but those Jedi wore simple brown and tan tunics, these Jedi looked more like advanced storm troopers than monks. In addition to the Jedi escort were several soldiers armed with laser rifles. Taranto had to admit, they looked like Stormtroopers on steroids with their bulky plastoid armor that looked like it could stop a turbo laser shell and only leave a scratch. The elder Twilek Jedi raised his arms to welcome them. "Young Ra'chelle, you have returned. Welcome back, I'm glad you're safe."

He then noticed the other boys. "And it is good to see you as well young Okar, but who is this other boy? I do not recognize him, but I can sense his strength."

"Master Kifar, this is Taranto Shan, the descendant of Grandmaster Satele Shan. He was being targeted by the Revanites, but agreed to come with me for refuge and training." Ra'chelle explained.

The elder master nodded, "I see, you can explain more during your report. In the meantime, let's get you two some medical attention. You personally look like you've been through hell and back."

* * *

 **Dorm Room 813, Tython  
1500 Hours, 13BBY**

Taranto found himself in a small room, quite Spartan in furnishings, similar to the barracks he lived in back in the academy. He had first been taken to the medical wing where several robed Jedi had examined his injuries. To his surprise, they merely stood around him, closed their eyes, glowed their hands, and bam, he felt better. His wounds had almost vanished, save a few hairline scars, including one on his left cheek. It was amazing what the Force could do if it merely patched up his wounds like that. However, it was quite lonely being in a room by himself. It also gave him some time to prepare himself.

He had just arrived in a secret planet he didn't know even existed. A group of Jedi would be interrogating him and determining his fate. A cute girl had faith that he was the descendant of an ancient line of Jedi. He now was a refugee from the Empire, separated from any friends and family he had previously had. A dark warrior had shown him what he truly was up against, merely letting him go because he "wanted to see where it would go". Altogether his life had just gotten very complicated in the matter of three days.

A faint knock jolted him out of his thoughts. When he opened the door, he found two armored Jedi Knights before him. Now that he had a closer look at their armor he could see exactly what they were made of. It looked almost as though the armor was weaved together with thread rather than plates fastened together like trooper armor. It was truly a masterpiece to look upon.

The Knights clearly were uncomfortable with his gaze and cleared their throats. "Erm...the Council is ready to speak with you."

The boy immediately snapped to attention, "Right, let's go?"

The two knights led the boy outside the dormitories and towards a large building in the center of the compound. Taranto glanced around curiously.

It really did look like a real town. Children chased each other down the streets, parents and grandparents watching them; plenty of people sat happily sat around tables in cafes, whether it be friends getting together or couples on dates; and there were even marketplaces, offering rare and exotic foods from other worlds; yet at the same time, it was clearly a Jedi Military compound: Jedi Masters sat in mediation circles, instructors could be seen training the future generations of Jedi in combat, and even the same people who seemed to live a happy and carefree life had the silver saber hilts strapped to their belts, a reminder of the dangerous galaxy they lived in. Several large anti aircraft cannons dotted the landscape and armored soldiers could be seen manning them.

The central building, on the other hand, was more traditional in design, built of stone and marble rather than plastoid and duralsteel. Several banners draped from the two stories of stately marble. At the top, a glass covered dome reached for the sky.

"Is that the Council Chamber?" Taranto asked.

The lead knight nodded. "That is correct, it is the only building that has remained untarnished since its first construction during the founding of the Tythos. Everything else has gone through thousands of renovations and reconstructions."

Taranto entered through a pair of double doors to find a large round chamber. The room didn't quote look grand, like he had expected. He had expected a serene place with cushioned seats filled with ancient Jedi discussing philosophy and the Jedi ways. Rather the room was Spartan in design, simply being several desks set up in a semi circle around a large holomap. But rather than ancient masters in stately robes, there wasn't a man or woman over fifty, all of them wearing the now familiar hybrid of robes and battle armor. And instead of the serene atmosphere with calm and thoughtful masters, well...

"I'm telling you, the Revanites are making their move. This incident is just the beginning! We need to mobilize now!"

"Calm down Master Kyo, we understand where you are coming from, but what you're asking is too drastic."

"Drastic? Must I remind you what this order is dedicated to?"

"Stop the Revanites from controlling the Galaxy, yes but..."

"But what? The Revanites are making their move. We were too late last time, thus I feel like we must take drastic measures to prevent it from happening again. If we don't take a unified action now, someone will. And we don't want another Dias incident do we?"

Taranto's escort led him towards a pair of seats in the corner. To his relief, a familiar brunette was already sitting on one of the seats. He sat uncomfortably down on the seat next to his friend. The two sat in silence, watching the council members debate heatedly.

He turned to the girl. "So umm..."

"Are they normally like this?" The girl guessed, "yes they are. Don't worry, they'll remember us once they all calm down. This is a normal occurrence."

She pointed towards the raging man. "Master Kyo is very...passionate. He takes any Revanite sighting as the end of the Galaxy. While I do agree that we need to take action sometimes, he needs to tone down his furor about it or we'll get anywhere."

The boy nodded, watching the councils members continue to squabble. "This isn't what I expected."

The girl moaned in agreement. "I know right?"

The two giggled. One of the more elder members took notice of the giggling teens. "Masters, masters, it appears we have visitors." He called softly, trying to calm the raging members.

Master Kyo cocked his head. "I see them Master Kifar. What do you have to report?"

Ra'chelle gestured for Taranto to wait before standing up. "Master, my mission to Anaxes was a success."

"As in..." Master Kyo gestured on.

"I found the Revanite's target. However, there were complications."

"You're saying that..."

"I encountered a Revanite."

The room burst into shock. "A Revanite, straight on Anaxes."

"Enough!" A brown haired man interrupted. Taranto noticed the man's hair and facial features shared a striking resemblance to Ra'chelle. "Padawan Shino, you said you encountered a Revanite. Would you care to elaborate on their target?"

"Of course Grandmaster Carsen." The girl bowed in respect, "The Revanites were searching for a legend."

"Which Legend?"

"The descendant of Revan himself."

The crowd gasped in shock. "Impossible!" Master Kyo cried, "there hasn't been a sensitive Shan since Satele."

"Believe it or not, the Revanites were chasing after the descendent of Revan. This is Taranto. He's not only Force sensitive, but he's quite strong as well."

The entire council faced the young teenage boy. Taranto gulped. "Err...hi?"

* * *

 **Imperial Spaceport, Coruscant  
1800 Hours, 13 BBY**

The orange skies preceded the darkness of the Imperial Capital. It made for quite a beautiful sunset for the ISB agent. Terra Rain trudged down the ramp of her shuttle. She gestured to her escorting Stormtroopers. "Rick, Victor you may go. I've held you long enough."

The two troopers nodded before returning to the shuttle. Rain smiled softly. Just because she was an imperial agent didn't mean that she couldn't exercise Jedi philosophy, which made her quite popular amongst the troopers who served alongside intelligence agents. She had made a point to get to know the troopers under her command, which had led her to shocking reality. Stormtroopers weren't evil, they were simply soldiers who had nowhere else to go. They had homes and families, fathers and mothers, brothers and sisters as well as young children for the older members. Perhaps that was why it was so hard to carry out her job as a Tythos agent when sometimes it called for abandoning her post to complete jobs and operations.

She made her way to headquarters by speeder, zipping across the skyline. Thankfully her military status authorized her to skip many overcrowded highways, clogged with the evening rush hour. Soon enough, the imposing tower of the imperial capital came into view, bringing awe to any who approached it. This is where it got tricky. Focusing tightly, Terra clouded her mind with gibberish, effectively creating a barrier in the force around her, concealing her force signature and resisting basic mind probing. The emperor was very powerful, being able to hide his Sith identity from the Jedi for so long, but even he was considered an amateur to the Tythos and Revanites when it comes to concealment. The Tythos Revanite war had been going on for over three millennia, and as far as she knew, neither the Jedi nor the Republic were aware of the secret war being waged in the shadows. So while Palpatine had successfully fooled the Jedi Order and the Republic, neither Tythos nor Revanites were fooled, having been experienced deceives themselves. Why they hadn't intervened, Terra still questioned the council's decision not to assassinate the Sith follower.

She slowly pulled up to the identification booth. After allowing the droid attendee to scan her identification card and retina, she made her way into the intelligence branch of the large palace. She shuffled past rows of desks and officers until she reached the office of her superior. Knocking softly, she entered the office of Darius Draven. "Ah...Agent Rain, come in. I assume you have a reason for abandoning your post on Onderon?"

"Yes sir, I was alerted to a Rebel infiltrator on Anaxes, not only that, he was a Force user. With no time to alert anyone, I rushed over as fast as I could." She called on the Force and exerted the tiniest touch with the Force onto the suspicious director's mind, putting him at ease.

"I see," the director nodded, "Very well then, you may continue on with your assignment, but I expect a full and complete report in my inbox tomorrow."

"Of course sir." The agent bowed respectfully before exiting the room.

"Well that went better than expected." She muttered, "Now to find out just what Vowrawn is up to this time."

* * *

That was really short, but it gives us an idea of how the Tythos work. Next up, Taranto's training and some much needed shipping. Also who can get the League of Legends reference? Shout out to those who do.

Please Rate and Review and Follow!

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!

UCCMaster


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! UCCMaster here!

I'm back with the next chapter of The Tythos. I hope this long chapter can make up for my long wait. We're going to get a lot going on here so pay close attention. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and post your comments below.

I do not own Bioware or Disney

 _"Zybron, I have an assignment for you."_

 _"What is that Master?"_

 _"Go to the Cardia System to meet up with an old ally of mine."_

 _"Yes Master, and what of the Tythos?"_

 _"They will come in due time my young apprentice."_

* * *

 **Tythos Training Grounds, Tython**

 **0800 Hours, 13 BBY**

Taranto panted as he put down the heavy staff. This wasn't what he had been expecting when he had started his Jedi training. The Council had granted him basic training, giving him both room and classes to study under several Jedi trainees.

So when he had first started his training two weeks ago, he was sorta expecting some sort of meditation ceremony and learning how to use the Force. To his surprise and a rather painful one it was, the instructors hadn't been the philosophical Jedi Masters he had been expecting, but rather a series of drill instructors, ordering him to follow a series of stances and poses while holding a heavy wooden quarterstaff. It felt more like he was in a boot camp rather than some sort of Jedi institute like he had imagined. The Jedi trainers were brutal, relentless, and harsh, giving him few breaks whilst constantly drilling through endurance tests the first week and now these stance drills. Stand here like this, move your leg forward and point your staff this way, now switch and move this way, and so. He was exhausted, tired, and frustrated. This wasn't what he had signed up for. He wanted to be a Jedi, not a beat up victim all over again.

"Wow, they got you good."

The boy turned to see a familiar teenage girl watching her from a balcony. She seemed to find amusement in his suffering.

"Yeah, well you try doing this pointless exercises." He muttered in retort.

The girl leaped down from her vantage point onto the training ground. Her hair was tightly put up into a bun, making Taranto frown slightly. She looked cuter when her hair was down like back at the academy. She reached out her hand and to Taranto's mild surprise, the staff leaped out of his hand and flew into hers. The brunette gave the staff a few experimental spins, the heavy staff moving so freely in her practiced hands. "I've been watching your training when I have time. You're definitely improving. You just need to apply the Force now."

"The Force?" Taranto raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what I've been doing?"

The girl shook her head as she laughed. "Nope, that's not it. The Force is something else entirely.

"The Force is an energy field that connects all living things. It's what binds the galaxy together. As Jedi we have the gift to tap into the energy and channel it. While most people think that means telekinesis and shooting lighting, there's so much more that Jedi use the Force for. For Tythos Jedi we use it to enhance our own physical strength and endurance. Some Jedi let it guide them in battle, others use it conceal themselves in the shadows, while even more talented users utilize the Force to protect them and others from danger."

She held the staff in a two handed grip before beginning a complex routine. The staff seemed to move all on its own in her hands as it twirled, whirled and sliced through the air. As Taranto watched the girl's routine closely, he realized that she was doing the exact same set of stances he was supposed to be doing except instead of using stiff movements, her entire body was in fluid motion. She eventually ended the routine and tossed the staff back to the boy. "Now you try."

Taranto studied the staff carefully, then his own hands. He carefully took the first stance, then tried to flow into the next but stumbled over the strike. After several more attempts, he threw the staff down in disgust. "It's pointless!"

"Taranto you just have to keep..."

"I'll never get it!" The boy grumbled.

The girl sighed. "Look, let me help you with this."

She picked up the staff and tossed it back into the boy's hands. Then, much to the boy's surprise, she moved behind him and held the staff along with him. Taranto blushed as he could literally feel the girl's warm breath falling on the back of his neck.

"Let's try this together ok?"

* * *

Little did they know, they had attracted the audience of a particular playboy within the academy as Dustil watched the pair begin going through the drills hand in hand. "I swear," he muttered, "I'm going to ensure they get together, no matter what."

The two began moving in fluid motion, one leading the other in the complex series of strikes, blocks and dodges. Dustil sighed as he lay his head back to enjoy the show. "Why is the poor socially awkward kid the one who get's the girl?"

"Then again, he is the Revanchist. Revan and his descendants never failed to attract beautiful women." The boy turned around in surprise to see an old Twilek master standing next to him.

"Master Kifar, what are you doing here?"

The man merely watched the pair in amusement. "Just keeping an eye on our young prodigy's progress."

"I wouldn't call him a prodigy..." Dustil muttered.

The man chuckled. "I wasn't referring to him."

The boy's eyes followed his gaze until they rested on the young girl guiding her friend. "Ra'chelle?"

"You see Dustil," the old man explained, "You know better than anyone that she's the one who really needs help. All her life she's been trying to earn the recognition she deserves, something that can erase the flaws she can't control. Taranto is exactly what the girl needs."

"A boyfriend?"

"A new face. Someone who won't judge her based on her ancestry. Taranto is just like her: defined by his own ancestry while trying merely to become his own person. Whether or not they get together is none of my concern."

Dustil sighed. Master Kifar, noticing the boy's face, chuckled. "Although they do look cute together. I must agree to that. He reminds me sort of like myself."

The boy gave the master a queer look. "Since when were you the playboy?"

"Since before you were born child. When I was your age, I made even shamed even Grand Master Carsen with the number of young women and even a few men who had fantasies of me. I was quite the man, both inside and outside the bedroom."

Suddenly the thought of the old Twilek man with dozens of cute girls surrounding him burned through the poor boy's mind. "Aww! You had to tell me that?"

The old master chuckled as he watched the violated boy rush off trying to rid of mind of the awful picture stuck in his mind. "Someday my boy, you'll learn how to truly pick up women. Now I must be off or my wife will have my head and Lekku for lunch."

* * *

 **Tythos Training Grounds, Tython**

 **1400 Hours, 13 BBY**

It had been several weeks since that special training session and Taranto found himself actually making progress. He had been feeling something a little different ever since that first training session. Like, a sixth sense or something like that. There was something about whenever he tried to focus his thoughts and emotions on something around him, he could suddenly feel a reaction. Was this the Force?

"You're right Taranto."

"Really?"

The girl gave it a moment to think before nodding. "Yep, that's the Force, though you gave an interesting description of it. I normally would describe the feeling as a tool, a willing or enhancement of sorts. Have you felt it when we practice?"

Taranto nodded. "Yeah, it's sorta moving my hands."

"Exactly!" The girl grinned. "See Taranto, you getting it! We might be ready for a mission soon!"

The boy's eyes widened. "Mission?"

"Well duh?" She rolled her eyes. "To go fight the Revanites? They're still out there and with that Vow spawn trashing us, we need to take action. Now I found out about this Revanite infiltration on..."

"Why us?" Taranto wasn't trying to be rude but let's look at reality, he had just started his training and already this girl wanted to get them killed? Was she out of her mind? "I mean, I get it, we're Tythos now but there's plenty of experience Jedi around here. Why do we have to do it?"

The girl's eyes darkened. "Because it's our duty. I have faith in you. We can get this done and prove that the Tythos won't ignore the Revanites and their dirty plots."

"I'm sorry." Taranto turned around. "I'm not just ready for something like this. We're not ready. It's just the two of us and we're nothing special."

"Oh so you're just going to walk away then?" The girl taunted. "We're not children anymore. We're Jedi and it's what we do."

"Yes we are children. We're fourteen and Dustil is sixteen. What can a bunch of teenagers do? This isn't some sort of fantasy. Remember how that Revanite just trashed you? There's probably dozens of people like that in their order. Stop trying to be the hero for once!"

Ra'chelle froze as Taranto could see a tear slowly fall down her cheeks. "Fine then! If you're just going to run away then...be that way! Forget that I ever helped you." The girl stormed off.

Taranto couldn't understand why she left. Couldn't she see that they were just kids?

"Man that was tough."

Taranto sighed as he recognized the voice. "What do you want Dustil?"

The playboy shrugged. "I don't really know. I just waltzed in here and found Ra'chelle storming past me and assumed you guys must have broken up or something."

The boy sighed. Dustil had been teasing them nonstop about this for the last two months. "For the last time, we're not together."

"Sure, that's what they all say."

"What do you want anyways?"

The older boy slouched on the railing as he stared hard at the boy. "I just want to know what you did the hurt my best friend. Don't forget, she may be your girlfriend, she's also my bestie."

Taranto decided to let the girlfriend thing go for now. "I don't know, I just. Well, she wanted to go fight the Revanites and I just got into this and..."

"You told her you didn't think it was for you guys. I see what the problem is now."

The younger boy glanced up at the older boy. "What are you talking about?"

"You see," Dustil started, "Ra'chelle has always had a strong sense of duty and even more so, she's been dying for recognition."

"So she's prideful?"

"No, it's not that. She just wants...well...how do I put this? She's...different. You notice how nobody seems to notice her?"

The boy had a point. In the two months he had spent on Tython, he had seen and met plenty of young padawans they're age, but none of them chatted with Ra'chelle. She always ate alone with Dustil and himself. "Come to think of it, yeah. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, you see, it's about Ra'chelle's dad."

"Who's her dad?"

"Grand Master Carsen."

Taranto gasped in surprise. "Grand Master Carsen is Ra'chelle's dad? But I never see him with her."

"That's because he doesn't acknowledge her as his daughter."

Taranto gasped. And he thought he had parent issues. Sure his parents sent him off to academy against his will but at least they always cared for him. But to be neglected by your own dad...ouch. So that's why she introduced herself as Rachelle Shino rather than Ra'chelle Carsen. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"And that's not all," Dustil continued, "Ra'chelle seems to think that if she can prove herself as a successful Jedi, her father will have no choice but to accept her as his daughter."

"So me not wanting to take part in the fight makes her feel like I'm not helping her prove herself." Taranto realized.

"You're pretty sharp kid." The older teen grinned. "You'd better make things up with her. She tends to hold onto grudges for a while."

"Right."

* * *

 **Women's Dormitories, Tython**

 **1600 Hours, 13 BBY**

Taranto stood before the girl's door. Should he knock or should he wait for a better time? Well, he might as well get it over with now. As he raised his hand to knock, the door opened automatically. "You can't stand in front of a Jedi's room without he or she being aware of your presence. What's this all about Taranto? I'm not in a good mood right now."

Taranto froze. "Umm...well...I'm..."

The girl glared at him. "You're what?"

"I'm..." Sorry, horrible, a ruiner of friendships, a coward, a bad friend.

"I'm sorry." The boy managed.

The girl raised her brow slightly. "Sorry? For what?"

"For not understanding. For being a coward about the entire Revanite thing. Look Ra'chelle, you inspired me. Back on Anaxes, I didn't think much about myself. I was a coward back then. But then you came and then, well, I'm learning how to make a person out of myself. So...well...if you want to go fight the Revanites, I'll help you however I can. I won't run away anymore."

Ra'chelle let her gaze examine the boy, trying to find some sort of reason not to believe him. When she found none, she broke her tough girl facade and rushed into his arms. "Thanks Taranto!"

The boy blushed heavily at her hug before returning it. "So I'm forgiven?"

Ra'chelle gazed into the boy's eyes. "We'll see." She purred softly.

"Wow! Way to make a move T-man!"

The two broke apart faster than same polarity magnets. "Dustil when did you get here?"

The boy grinned. "Around the time you guys were about to make out. And I just so happened to have an assignment we can do."

"Really?" The girl cried. "What is it?"

"We'll get to that soon enough, but first we need to make sure Taranto's combat ready. We'll going in pretty Imperial Territory, so you might want to, I don't know, make sure Taranto has a lightsaber?"

The two blinked in surprise before the realization hit them. "By the Force Taranto, I completely forgot you don't have a lightsaber yet!"

Taranto, only realizing it himself, shrugged. "Alright then, where do we get one?"

"Well normally, you would construct your own during your graduation ceremony to padawan. But that's not until the end of the year."

"Why can't I make one right now?"

"Because you need the help of a crafting table." Ra'chelle pointed out. "Sure you could make a lightsaber anywhere with the right parts, but it takes incredible amounts of concentration and Force Reserves to make one without a table, much less ensure that it's built right and won't malfunction."

"Unfortunately," Dustil pointed out, "Crafting tables are exclusively controlled by the Council and they won't agree to letting Taranto build his saber this early, much less for a mission that we're technically not supposed to know about."

"What are you talking about?" Taranto protested.

"Well ummm..."

Ra'chelle glared at the boy. "What did you do?"

"Alright, I stole the mission datapad from the team that was supposed to go. I knew you really wanted to go on a mission and this one seemed easy enough so I swiped it before they got it."

Ra'chelle face palmed. "Alright then, we'll need to find some other way to get the table."

Dustil thought for a while before he had a thought. "Well, there is one at the Forge."

"No way," Ra'chelle objected. "That's dangerous territory."

"What's the Forge?" Taranto asked curiously.

"The Forge is the ancient ruins of the first Jedi Temple." Ra'chelle explained. "It was rumored that Jedi used to build their lightsabers there, though the last record of a Jedi using a table there was back with the Hero of Tython and the Barsenthor. It's crawling with creatures and Raiders."

"We'd be able to protect him while he builds it." Dustil pointed out. "Besides, how else is he going to construct a saber. I already got the parts plus the two standard crystals."

"Since when did you get access to those things?"

"Ra'chelle, the less you know, the better."

"Fine...let me first give Taranto the run down of how to build one."

"Do I even get a say in this?" Taranto protested.

Ra'chelle grinned. "Nope!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

 **The Forge Remains, Tython**

 **2200 Hours, 13 BBY**

"Got another Raider on your left!"

"On it!"

Sure enough, Taranto found himself two days later standing before a partially standing crafting table while Ra'chelle and Dustil engaged the local predators.

He stared at the parts put in front of him, now what color crystal should he use?

"Hey Taranto, could you hurry it up?" Dustil called from behind a boulder.

"Yeah, it's not easy dealing with all of these raiders on our own here." Ra'chelle agreed, cutting down two more of the raiders.

Taranto froze with the anxiety rushing over him. Calm down, he needed to be one with his emotions before he could construct his saber. He closed his eyes and tuned everything else out. What happened next, he could not really explain. A strange feeling of warmth and strength washed over him as he let his senses intertwine with the table's. Before he knew it, he was holding a completed lightsaber in his hands. He must have chosen the green crystal, seeing as the blue was leftover.

He thumbed the switch, allowing a brilliant green blade to spring to life. There was something special about it, the way it hummed and vrmmed in his hands. He raised the saber over his head and cheered. "Yes! I did it!"

"That's great T-man, now let's go!" Dustil congratulated as he rushed towards the stolen shuttle.

Rachelle turned to him with a warm smile. "I'm proud of you Taranto."

"Let's go!" Dustil reminded the two.

Boy's eyes met girl's. "Shall we?"

Taranto nodded as he clipped the saber to his belt. "Let's do this!"

Together the two, hand in hand, rushed towards the shuttle, creatures of the night chasing after them, but they couldn't have felt more joy and pride. If only it would last...

* * *

 **First Jedi Temple, Unknown Planet**

 **2300 Hours, 33 ABY**

Rey opened her eyes as she stared at the holocron in front of her. "I don't understand, why am I seeing this?"

Luke Skywalker scratched his beard softly. "I don't know child. The Force seems to be leading you in ways we don't know."

The young woman shook her head. "I get that. But what I don't get is why I'm so attuned to the Force. You said it yourself: you've never even heard of me before. But you also said the Force is strong in certain families, so what is this all supposed to mean?"

The older man closed his eyes. "Young Rey, that's up to you to discover. I've already confronted my past with Vader. But you, there's something different about you. Something I haven't felt in a long time."

Rey took the thought in. So many things didn't make sense. Why was she abandoned on Jakku? Who were her parents? Why was she so gifted in the Force? She could only gaze up into the stars and hope that...somewhere...somehow, her family was still out there, searching for her.

* * *

 **First Order Stronghold, First Order Planet**

 **2300 Hours, 33 ABY**

An elderly woman gazed at the same stars. Behind her, the wreckage of a First Order stronghold burned. "So they don't know either." She muttered in disgust. She had been traveling across the Outer Rim, searching in vain for some sort of clue as to her whereabouts.

"Oh, if only you could be here." She sighed as she remembered the tragic events.

"Freeze!"

The woman turned around to find a squad of Stormtroopers aiming their weapons towards her. "Now there's no need for a fight here boys." She pointed her cane at the troopers.

"You're under arrest for attacking First Order property."

"Oh am I?" The woman raised a brow.

"Yes ma'am, please come with us or we will use force."

"Is that so?"

A few moments later, the squad lay in a heap of crumpled bodies, armor, and sliced weapons. The woman reattached her cane saber to the remained of her cane before walking off. "Rey, wherever you are, I shall find you...my granddaughter."

* * *

Please Rate and Review and Follow!

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!

UCCMaster


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! UCCMaster here!

It's been too long! But I've toiled the last couple of days and produced what I believe is my longest chapter ever. Today we're getting the behind the scenes of the Tythos and where I'm inserting Revanites and Tythos into the main Star Wars Lore.

I want to recognize **Mandalore the Freedom** 's OC Ijaat Far, **Mortzo** 's OC Vaglam Naltharian, **Ciro Armageddon** 's OC Ciro Calderian, **TichePotato** 's OC Tiche Potato, **Yajna** 's OC Xerah, and of course **Lord Revan Flame** 's OC Vowrawn XII. I think that's almost all the OC's submitted so far. Yep, I crammed them all into one giant chapter.

I do not own Bioware or Disney

 _"_ _Master Jedi, we are most honored by your visit. I hope our facilities will meet your needs."_

 _"_ _Thank you very much Prime Minister, I hope our negotiations will be profitable."_

 _"_ _I hope so as well Master Jedi."_

* * *

 **Tipoca City, Kamino  
2000 Hours, 32 BBY **

The rains poured heavily upon the metallic platforms of Tipoca City. Yep just a normal day on Kamino, yet at the same time, it wasn't. There was an air of certainty, as if something big, something Galaxy shifting was about to go down. The fate of the universe lay in the actions about to happen, the hands of a small group of four hooded figures. Each wore a simple brown hooded cloak minus on wearing the distinctive black and blue plates of a Mandalorian Super Commando. Despite that, the odd collection of light sabers hanging from their belts identified them all as Jedi.

One Jedi, a brown haired human with orange eyes, turned to the leader of the group. "Master, are you sure this is the best for the Republic?"

"The Republic has always been weak." The warrior added, "Why are we taking actions to save them? This isn't a move the great warriors of the past would have made. This is…dishonorable to say the least."

"Ijaat while I agree that it is odd to resort to growing an army, it does bring up the interesting question of how this will affect warfare in the future." A third Jedi with scruffy black hair pondered, "Will Clone armies dominate the frontlines of future wars? Or will they just be a one war thing?"

The first Jedi rolled his orange eyes. "Sure leave it to ol' historian to ponder the mysteries of the future. I just want to kick some Revanite ass."

"Honestly I think this is quite cool." A fair skinned young woman remarked. "We're working in the shadows to battle the Revanites and free the galaxy from all the pain and darkness. What more could we ask for?"

"Hush child," the historian chided, "I understand your excitement, but remember that every time you make a choice there will be consequences, quite often unforeseen and unwelcome."

"Then why are you even here?" The orange eyed Jedi retorted.

"I'm simply here to record our journey. We're about to undertake one of the greatest feats ever accomplished in Tythos history and it would be an honor to take part in it. What else could I ask for?"

"Maybe you could be more interested in the present rather than the future Tiche." The bickering Jedi turned towards their leader, a tall man with black hair and beard. Unlike the rest of the Jedi who wore Tythonian battle armor, their leader wore a more traditional Jedi robe, abiet black than brown. "Ciro, I'd hope you learn to have confidence in my actions. Our duty to the Tythos is important but so is the Republic. We've watched too many fall and I won't let another one fall with it."

Ciro Calderian lowered his orange eyes before submitting. "Yes Master Dyas. I will take that into consideration."

Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas managed a smile. "Good, I'm honored to have a member of the Tythos guard on our side; just as much as I'm honored to have a chronicler like you young Tiche. You and Xerah have much to learn about the galaxy and it will all begin here."

Xerah, the youngest of the party, smiled in acknowledgement, her blue-green eyes shining. "Of course Master. Tiche and I may be young, but we'll grow greatly under your guidance."

The Mandolorian, Ijaat Farr, cocked his head towards the pristine doors of Tipoca City. "I'm assuming the transaction has been completed then."

"Of course Farr. Ilana is just finishing up some details with their prime minister." Dyas gazed out into the stormy skies. "Together we shall prevent the visions of the Republic's demise. With a strong army in their hands, the Jedi Order will never be in danger again and the Revanites shall fall."

"Agreed my love." A white haired woman joined the Jedi and pecked him lightly on the cheek. "It's amazing what you have planned to save the Jedi. If only the Council would see things your way."

"Ilana Grell, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Dyas complimented as he put an arm around her shoulder. "If only the Jedi Council of Coruscant could see me now."

"I still don't understand why you're still part of them." She complained. "You're always so busy balancing being on two Councils and training Xerah, it's almost as if you have to time for me."

The council member and leader pulled his lover into a loving embrace and kissed her passionately. Xerah cooed at her Master's PDA while Tiche groaned. She gave him an annoyed look. "Seriously, how can you not enjoy this sort of thing?"

Tiche shrugged. "It is not their fault, but rather my own."

The girl sighed. "I still can't believe someone so hot is asexual. I mean look at you!" She wasn't lying. Despite his shorter stature, his handsome complexion and blue eyes made him quite the looker.

The Jedi frowned. "Sadly, you wouldn't be my type regardless of my sexuality. Too young, naïve, too emotional."

"What do you mean too emotional?" the girl blared in his face.

"Will you please shut your traps? Some of us are trying to focus." The Mandalorian interjected, his hands gripping the rifle in annoyance. "Master, why did we have to bring these two along?"

"Ijaat, it would do you well to recognize the importance of our younger members in our team. Even Revan took on an apprentice, the Exile Meetra Surik. Both the Hero of Tython and the Bar'sen'thor took on apprentices. Youth is beautiful gift and shouldn't be wasted." Dyas chided the warrior, placing one hand on his armored shoulder. "Someday you will take on an apprentice or adopt _ade_ , the Sons and Daughters of Mandalore. Remember to cherish their youth and naïve nature. It's precious and it's the reason why we keep fighting the Revanites."

The warrior let the master's lesson reside in his mind before answering. "Yes Master, I will try to remember that."

But to his surprise, the bearded master shook his head. "Nope. Don't try to remember it. Do or do not, there is no try."

The entire party groaned. It hadn't been the first time he had used that strange saying and to this day it still didn't make any sense. "I don't get it!" Xerah complained, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "How can you do something without trying it?"

Tiche nodded. "I have pondered this long and hard and still do not fully comprehend the full meaning of it."

Ciro shook his head. "It's pointless garbage! I don't even know where you got it from."

Ilana chuckled then gestured to her lover. "So Sifo where did that odd proverb come from?"

"Well, a wise Jedi on the Coruscant Council always uses that phrase. It's not really understandable from a Tythonian doctrine but to the Jedi there, it means to always do things all the way, to avoid allowing feelings and emotions to conflict with their duty."

The woman nodded. "I see; Tythos Jedi wouldn't understand it seeing as they put align their passions with their duty."

"Yes, if anything, the Tythos are more considered gray rather than light by traditionalist doctrine. However, it's not to say that we aren't light. We just use a different approach to the Force, much like the Zakuul knights of old."

Ijaat smiled under his helmet in recognition. "Now those were great warriors."

"Agreed," Sifo nodded before bowing his head in disappointment. "If only they didn't die out."

The group remained silent for a short while before an odd disturbance awoke them. Ciro reached for his saber. "Master, someone approaches."

The group looked upwards to see a Delta-6 Sprite-Class Starfighter land on the platform neighboring their own. Sifo frowned as he recognized the markings on the wedge shaped interceptor. He faced his fellow Jedi. "Stay back and await my signal. I'll see if we avoid an unnecessary battle."

"Are you sure about this?" Ilana asked, worried.

The man chuckled. "Don't worry. He's an old friend of mine. It'll take some explaining but I'm sure we can sort this out without a problem."

The white haired woman frowned before pecking him on the cheek. "Alright then, but don't hesitate to call if you need help."

Satisfied with her response, Sifo watched his friends disappear into the shadows before returning his attention to the unwelcome intruder. He put up a façade of surprise and cheerfulness before hollering. "Dooku, my old friend, what a surprise!"

The older gentleman turned to face the younger Jedi. "Sifo-Dyas it has been too long, old friend." He answered but kept his distance. "I'm curious as to what you are doing here on Kamino of all places. I know you tend to wander a bit but this is a bit…surprising."

Sifo chuckled. "Ah you know me, I'm a free spirit. You can't keep me anchored down too long in one place. I happened to be wandering around and found myself here. What a coincidence to find you here as well."

"Yes, a coincidence indeed." Dooku muttered, "So why build an army?"

He twitched ever so slightly. "I'm confused here. What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to hide what you're doing from me Dyas." The greying man countered. "We all know about your rants about the weakness of the Republic and the Jedi Order. Why, just a few months before, the Trade Federation blockaded Naboo and what did the Senate do?"

"Nothing." Sifo replied. "They did nothing."

"If that's not a reason for you to be building a secret army, I don't know what wouldn't be." Dooku retorted. "But that's not all you're hiding from me is it?"

"Look, I admit. I was trying to negotiate a contract with the Kaminoans but they wouldn't do with it without the proper funding." Sifo explained. "Now you caught me. So what are you going to do now? Turn me in to the Council? You know me, but I also know you.

"You also share the same feelings about the Senate and Council as I do." He jabbed a finger at the older master. "We both want a strong Republic and Jedi Order. Why don't we cooperate and do it together? This army, with my connections and your funding could change the Order. Jedi no longer would stoop as the stooges to the Senate. The Jedi Order would no longer be considered weak, but be respected and strong. People wouldn't jeer or laugh in our faces. Instead they would see us as their protectors and guardians. Join me!"

Dooku sighed. "Look at yourself. You're so caught up in this lie that your army can make the Jedi great. Your lies are so great and many that you've begun believing them yourself. And not only have you lied about your army but you've lied about your allegiance. You don't serve the Council, but a secret cult instead!"

Sifo froze. How did he know? He had covered his tracks beyond any spy's ability to dig up. No one, much less a Jedi should have be able to discover his reports to the Tythos. No one could oust a Tythos unless they were…Sifo shook his head. No, that couldn't be true. Dooku was one of his dearest friends and a close companion. They had shared meals together, done missions, braved the deepest and darkest foes next to an actual Sith. Dooku couldn't be one of them.

"What do you mean?" he demanded. "What is this nonsense you speak of?"

"Ah but you are lying. Your tricks and deception no longer protect you. You may be a Jedi Master on the Council and my deepest and closest friend, but at heart, you are a member of the Jedi cult known as the Tythos." Dooku responded, putting a hand over his head. "I am deeply hurt by your deception."

"But if you knew that," Sifo countered, "Then you must be a Revanite. Only a Revanite would have been able to discover a Tythos in deep cover."

The man bowed his head. "They came to me a few weeks after you vanished. When they told me the truth about you, at first I refused to believe them, but piece after piece of evidence was put before me and I was forced to accept the truth. And even now you defy them as well. And thus I agreed to help them stop you."

Sifo sighed. "You don't have to do this."

"I don't have a choice in this matter." Dooku replied as he reached for his saber, igniting his lightsaber. Behind him, several armored mercenaries dropped in, many wearing the armor of the Mandalorian warriors, each with a Revanite symbol painted on their chest. Dooku gestured to the lead one, wearing blue and silver armor. "This is Jango Fett, the current _Mand'alor_ and a Revanite supporter. He and his predecessors have been serving the Revanite cause ever since the founding of the cause. Today you will see firsthand the power of Revanites." He paused a moment before giving his former friend a sympathetic look. "You are greatly outnumbered and I hate to see you go like this."

Sifo nodded, then gestured to his companions to revel themselves, startling the ex-Jedi. "If you thought I was alone, then you truly are blind. It's time you discover that the Jedi you thought I was also is a lie. As you will sadly find out, Tythos Jedi are not the Jedi you are used to. These are some of the finest agents in the entire order as I am myself." He drew his own blue lightsaber as the rest, minus Ijaat, drew their own lightsabers.

Dooku straightened himself out. "Goodbye old friend."

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Vaglam barely managed to dodge the swift strikes of the purple double bladed lightsaber from the younger Jedi girl while blocking the incoming blaster bolts from that damned Mando Jedi. All around him, he could see the other Jedi were tearing through the Mandalorian commandos Fett had brought along with him.

"Stop blocking and start dying damn it!" the girl muttered as she tried to break through the acolyte's defense.

The boy smirked. "Now if I did that, then I wouldn't be able to personally tear you apart." He retorted as he angled his saber to parry the girl's. "I mean; you are quite the catch."

The girl glared at him. "Really? Of all times to flirt, you do it now? I mean, come on, you've got to be like what? Thirteen?"

"If that's what you're into, then that's what I'll be."

The girl shuttered, "Ugh, you're weird you know that?"

"What can I say?" the boy shrugged, "I'm a very weird Sith."

He glanced around…where was his master? They definitely needed his help right about now.

* * *

Ciro slashed his orange saber through the first commando before throwing his purple saber in a deadly arc towards another one. After feeling the warrior's life cease, he kicked the body off the platform to face the rest of the attackers. It appeared that most of the commandos had decided to abandon their rifles in exchange for vibroblades and knives. Noticing him with only one saber, a group picked him out and rushed towards him.

Ciro definitely needed that second saber right about now as he twisted his head to find the saber. Ah there it was! He stretched his hand to call it to him but the warriors were getting close. He glanced back to the saber. When was it going to get there? Just before the commandos reached him, a familiar purple saber flew into his left hand.

"That's better," he muttered as he leaped into a flying backflip. As he landed he drew both sabers in a ready position, before taunting at them. "Come and get me."

The warriors raised their swords high and charged forward only for an explosion to blow them off the side of the platform. Ciro glared at the Ijaat, brandishing a grenade launcher. "I had them."

"Sure you did." The warrior muttered, dropping the launcher and drawing twin pistols, inserting High Velocity gas cylinders into them before releasing a hail of bullets towards another squad of commandos. "Sure you did."

* * *

Tiche raised his right saber tonfa to block the commando's sword before whipping his left arm around the warrior's neck. Once secure, he slammed the Mando down onto the ground and slashed right through the chest plate with his right blade. Satisfied with his work, he stood up only a blaster bolt to wiz right past his ear. Turning around, he recognized the shooter as the _Mand'alor_ called Fett. The _Mand'alor_ raised his twin Westar pistols as he jetted into the air, unleashing a flurry of saber darts upon the Jedi.

Tiche frowned as he used the Force to create a barrier around him, stopping the bolts in midair before hurling them back at the warrior, sadly to no effect. The Jedi didn't falter as he reached out and snatched the hovering warrior out of the sky with the Force and sent him spiraling into a lower platform. Satisfied with the resulting explosion, he turned around only to feel a sudden pain emanating from his chest. He managed to glance downwards to see a crimson red blade sticking out of his chest. So this was what if felt like to die...so quickly, so soon. He felt his body drop as the darkness overtook him.

* * *

Xerah felt the sudden lack of the young Jedi's aura, causing her to cease her attack on the Sith apprentice. Vaglam, recognizing his master's handiwork, took advantage of the momentary distraction to knock her saberstaff out of her hands with a kick and catch her throat in a Force choke. "How do you feel now Jedi?" He jeered, enjoying the sounds of the girl's struggling form. "My Master has arrived and your little insurrection will be put down for good."

The girl grunted something inaudible. The apprentice put his free hand to his ear. "Sorry, couldn't make that out. Were you asking for more?"

The girl's brow furrowed, confusing the apprentice. "Trying to get free? I don't think so." He jeered in her face...only to feel a sudden and antagonizing pain in his lower parts, courtesy of the young Jedi's skilled legs.

Xerah felt the Sith's grip on her loosen, allowing her to Force push him back, freeing herself. With a flick of her wrist, her saberstaff returned to her hands, twin purple blades igniting to life. "Now what was that again? You were asking for more?" She taunted back. It would have been so simple to finish him right then and there. The darkness within tried to rationalize his death. He had tried to kill her, he choked her, and her master killed Tiche. But then again, he was unarmed, laying there dazed and well...still gripping his nuts. He had suffered enough. The others needed her help. But before she left...

Vaglam writhed around in agony before finding himself face to face with the girl. "What do you want?" He snarled...in a rather high pitched tone.

"Oh," the girl smiled, "Just wanted to savor this moment when I end you." Before the acolyte could respond, another swift kick crushed his groin causing him to scream out in agony. The girl turned away. "So even Sith fall prey to the weaknesses of men." She murmured thoughtfully before redirecting her attention towards the new attacker.

The warrior had red skin with blood red eyes, marking him as a Sith Pureblood. He was dressed in a black and grey synthwoven battle armor with metallic shoulder plates and leg guards. A simple black hilted lightsaber hummed its crimson blade. His tall and intimidating appearance radiated power.

The Sith didn't seem to notice her as he currently was observing the ex-Jedi's battle against the Tythonian master. This was her chance to strike. Xerah raised her blade.

"Before you waste your voice on some idiotic battle cry, consider playing a more stealth approach. I'm quite appalled that a Jedi, much less one of the Shadows, would stoop down to a battle cry."

The girl froze. What in the world was this guy talking about? But the red skinned warrior was still talking. "Instead, you could have utilized my apparent distraction and tried to strike me from behind, much like I did your friend. I assume you have a close relationship with him, seeing your apparent anger. Was he your boyfriend?"

"He was asexual."

The warrior's shoulders stooped. "And here I hoped I had stumbled upon yet another Jedi couple."

Xerah didn't even know why she was talking to the Sith but she kept going. "You want a couple? Look at the white haired chick and my Master. They can't seem to keep their hands or eyes off of each other."

"Is that so?" the warrior responded. "Now say I was to use this against them, how you feel?"

The girl's blue eyes widened. "No, you wouldn't."

The Sith gave his saber a light twirl. "I'm thinking about it. A wiser Jedi would have withheld this critical bit of information from me, but you freely shared it with a Sith, the sworn enemy of the Jedi. I should pay you back somehow."

Xerah sunk to the floor of the platform, tears welling up in her eyes. "I have failed Master."

"I know!" the red skinned warrior decided, "I'll let you live. I don't do this often and you wouldn't really be worth the effort. Come back when you're stronger and I will gladly execute you." Before Xerah could respond, the Sith raised his hand and hurled the young Jedi off the platform.

"Master!" she cried before she plunged beneath the waves.

* * *

"Xerah!" Ciro cried as he ripped his twin sabers out of the last commando's chest. He glared at the Sith. "You'll pay for this."

"Then take your best shot Tythos. I pray you'll be a worthy challenge."

"Ijaat cover me!" Ciro called to the Mandalorian before charging into the fray. The Sith blocked his first strike, then his second, then his third. How freaking strong was this Sith's defense?

"Your strikes are both weak and predictable as is your anger. You out of all Jedi should understand that anger only weakens an opponent." The Sith commented. "Wild emotions only serve to destroy focus and concentration. Channeled feeling of strength is where true power lies. That is the Revanite doctrine, and interestingly enough, the Tythos one as well. Why you fail to understand it is beyond me, but it clearly has spelled your downfall."

With a single parry, the Sith Lord knocked the twin blades out of the Jedi's hands before running him through. As the Jedi closed his orange eyes, the only thing he felt was regret for failing to truly grasp the Sith's lesson. The Sith turned towards the armored Jedi. "I assume you are my next opponent. How does it feel to strike down so many of your brethren?"

"They fought well for a Mandalorian with no experience fighting Tythonian Jedi. I honored them by giving them death in glorious battle." The T-slight visor showed no visible emotion but sadness and regret filled the warrior's voice. "I shall do you the same and fight in honorable combat."

For the first time that day, Vowrawn smiled as he bowed his head. "I am honored warrior." He raised his saber. "Shall we begin?"

Ijaat holstered his twin pistols and drew his own green blade before drawing a defensive stance. The two blades clashed as sparks flew in every direction. Red against Green, the two sabers locked, broke away before relocking.

Vowrawn broke away, scratching his tendrils. "Now this is getting nowhere. You have an undefeatable defense while I have enough endurance to fight for hours. You can't outlast me warrior. You'll have to attack me."

Ijaat remained silent before switching to an Ataru form, using his jetpack to blast towards the Sith, forcing him onto the defensive. The Sith grinned in admiration. "Quite clever if I do say so myself, but you'll have to do better than that!" he called before slashing the warrior's breastplate, doing zilch damage.

"Oh my," he commented, "You're one of those Beskar warriors aren't you? Well, that doesn't matter. A Force User of my ability isn't hindered by such armor." With unforeseen speed, the Sith rushed forward and pressed a glowing finger onto the surprised Jedi's armor. The technique worked and the beskar armor shattered.

Ijaat's now revealed dark blue eyes widened. "Impossible, no Jedi can shatter beskar so quickly!"

"You fail to accept in the impossible." The Sith replied, "And that is why you fail."

The Mandalorian felt a searing pain erupt from his chest before joining his companions. Vowrawn spared the fallen warrior a glance. "You fought well, but you are no match me, Vowrawn the XII."

* * *

Sifo-Dyas had sparred with Dooku before, but never before had he realized how beautiful the Makeshi style was. The former friends crossed sabers, Makeshi versus Shien, but Sifo refused to give ground. Neither spoke, but let their sabers do the talking.

One thing was for sure: while Dooku definitely had the grace and skill of a great Jedi Master, he was no Tythonian Master. As the older Jedi struggled to parry the powerful and efficient strikes of the Shien master, his own strikes were easily dodged and blocked by the younger Jedi. Finally Dooku lost focus as the Jedi literally punched the man's face and hurled him back with a Force enhanced kick. "So this is the power of a Tythos Jedi. It's quite remarkable."

"We are leagues beyond you and Jedi of Coruscant Dooku. You should have joined us when you had the chance. We'd happily train you in our ways." Sifo agreed.

Dooku glared at his former friend. "Your Tythonian ways are not the only way to power. There are much stronger methods to reach power." With that said, he began focusing deep within his heart, clenching onto as much of the betrayal and anger he felt at his friend's betrayal as he could.

Sifo's eyes widened. "Don't do this Dooku! Don't give into the lures of the Dark Side!"

Refueled by a sudden burst of energy, Dooku grinned feral. "You mean this? This is amazing! Why haven't I felt this much power before?"

"That's not power Dooku!" The Jedi retorted, "It's only an illusion. Your rage is pointless against a skilled Tythos."

But the former Jedi was too far gone by then as he hurled a blast of lightning at the Jedi, who blocked it with his saber. "Look at that! That was weak, even a Sith would groan at that pointless bolt. This isn't the way to do things Dooku! Your anger is blinding you and making you weak and predictable."

"Is that so?" Dooku muttered as he surveyed the battlefield. Most of the Mandalorians were dead as were the Jedi. Only the red skinned Sith and the white haired Jedi remained, locked in a fierce duel. "Maybe this will change things up." Before Sifo could interfere, he reached out and let loose a bolt of lightning towards the woman.

"Ilana!" Sifo called in warning.

* * *

"Ilana!" The woman twisted her head just in the nick of time. She raised her free hand and absorbed the bolt in the Force and fired it at the Vowrawn.

Vowrawn seemed unfazed by the bolt. "Hmm…that tickled."

"Whatever you say Sith." Ilana retorted, twisting her saberstaff into another series of fast strikes.

"You are strong for a descendant of the Bar'sen'thor." The Sith commented, "I respect your strength and skill, but you fail to see what is directly behind you."

"What?" the alarm bells in her head came a moment to late as she turned to see a frenzied fallen Jedi arched over her, saber raised.

* * *

The world literally shattered before Sifo's eyes. His mission, a failure. His friends, dead. His apprentice, probably dead as well. His old friend, fallen. And now, his lover, dead at the feet of his former friend. The Jedi Master felt rage and anger pouring through him, but instead of letting it control him, he seized the feelings and bent it to his will. He would not fail his duty to the Order. He would stop the Revanites, even if it meant killing his old friend. Both Dark and Light acknowledged his wishes as the Force literally covered his very essence in a fiery blue aura. Raising his lightsaber, he charged Dooku, literally tearing the ground as he went.

The fallen Jedi's eyes widened as he attempted to block blow after blow, losing ground foot by foot to the rampaging Jedi. Only one emotion filled Dooku's being now: awe. Never before had the Jedi felt such power flowing through a single Jedi. Finally, Dooku found himself back against edge of the platform. "Please, we don't have to do this old friend." He pleaded, begged, cried for mercy.

The Jedi's eyes narrowed. "You lost the right to call me a friend long ago." He retorted as he raised his saber for the final strike. Only for a red blade to cut down the rampaging warrior.

Vowrawn glared menacingly at the fallen Jedi. "Be glad I chose to let you live.

"You're pitiful and weak. You lack not only power but originality and wits. You think like a coward, trying to use the Dark Side so feebly. If I had my way, you'd be struck down by that Jedi." He kneeled down to the corpse of the Jedi Master. "He was stronger than you ever will be. You determined that the moment you chose the Dark Side of the Force."

"Then why do you use it?" Dooku managed.

Vowrawn whipped his head towards the old man. "Because I am Sith. There is no other path for me but the Dark Side. It's how I was raised and as a Pureblood, I have the longevity to truly master its arts, something a mere human can't accomplish in a single lifetime. Take it from me, most followers of the Dark Side know that the Light much stronger and will always win in the end. Only a true Sith will be able to match a skilled warrior of the light, and that's a great if."

He turned away from Dooku. "But a fallen Jedi like you have your uses." He turned to see the other survivor the battle, the _Mand'alor_ himself. "You two still have some usefulness, especially since nobody else knows what happened here. We actually might be able to salvage something out of this operation."

He glanced around for his apprentice, but it seemed he hadn't made it either. "And I'll need a new apprentice."

Xerah watched in silence from another platform. Her unique Shadow training had protected her from detection and enabled her to be able to watch final battle. She wept at the sight of her fallen master and friends but knew one thing for sure. The Council needed to know what happened here.

"Are you just going to stand there or what?"

The girl turned around to see a familiar acolyte standing before her. Her eyes narrowed. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be returning to your Master?"

Vaglam laughed. "As if. He'd kill me for not killing you. Nah, it's better to lie low for now."

"So haven't you killed me?" The girl frowned, reaching for her saber.

"Oh believe me, I will." The boy laughed but then grimaced in pain. "But right now isn't the time. And besides, you're my only way off this ocean of a planet."

Xerah didn't know why she bothered saving the acolyte's life but something told her he wasn't all he seemed. "Fine, let's get out of here. This place is too damp anyways."

* * *

Kamino was only the beginning one of the greatest Revanite plots to ever take place. Under Revanite influence, Count Dooku led a rebellion against the Republic utilizing the clone armies Sifo-Dyas had ordered. The Tythos were helpless to prevent the events that took place as Darth Sidious along with his 'apprentice' manipulated the deaths of hundreds of Jedi.

However, in the final stages of the war, the Revanite plot fell apart and it wasn't even the Tythos fault. The cult unexpectedly lost their main inside agent and rather than seizing control of the Republic, they could only standby and watch it crumble. When the Empire rose, both sides immediately took action, placing as many agents inside this new infrastructure as they could. Tythos and Revanites alike fought for the top positions inside the ISB and Inquisitors, working in both public and in the shadows.

It all reached a peak when Tythos agents intercepted a transmission linking a Revanite spy to an insignificant Imperial Academy on Anaxes. With most of their agents unavailable, the Council chose its most promising apprentice to investigate as a student. Her name was Ra'chelle Carsen Shinto.

* * *

 _"_ _Hey guys, we're coming out of hyperspace, buckle in!"_

 _"_ _So this is where the Revanites are supposed to be hiding?"_

 _"_ _It's supposed to be one of the main recruitment centers."_

 _"_ _Cardia Stormtrooper training center, hmm, this will be difficult to infiltrate."_

 _"_ _That because you're a girl Ra'chelle?"_

 _"_ _Shut up, I'm talking about the large number of guards."_

 _"_ _Don't worry, Taranto and I got a plan."_

 _"_ _We do?"_

 _"_ _Shut up and follow my lead."_

* * *

Dang that was long, hard, but fun to write. It's probably the most action I've written so far. Next chapter we should be getting back to Taranto, Dustil, and Ra'chelle along with my final main character, and a few legends characters sprinkled amongst them. What can I say? I have a huge respect for the Legends universe. I'm ok, it's not canon anymore and that's ok. It's probably for the best. But I still respect it and its amazing work. If you can really take the time to read stuff like the Thrawn Trilogy, the X-Wing series, and the RC series and still call it trash, then you're %^& hypocrite. I actually don't know what that meant, but you get the point.

Anyways

Please Rate and Review and Follow!

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!

UCCMaster


End file.
